


Just a fling

by jjplovergot7



Series: JJP in love [1]
Category: GOT7, igot7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjplovergot7/pseuds/jjplovergot7
Summary: When they started this, they didnt know how their relationship was going to be tested.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a JJP fanfiction with side pairs of Mark and V (BTS) and Bambam and Kim Yugeom. It's purely a work of fiction. This story is also available under the same name in Wattpad.

It was their first week of JJ Project performance. They were excited for their comeback, their members were more excited than them. They even sent them encouraging videos and came to the showcase.

What they didnt know was that, JB and Jinyoung were not only promoting together..... they were also having a fling.....

Jinyoung's POV

Jaebum hyung is late again..aah. After last night one would assume that I would be tired.... but Jaebum had overslept. Thinking about last night made Jinyoung blush, Jaebum was a generous lover he gave as much as he took.. his thoughts were interrupted when the car door opened revealing Jaebum. He just grunted his good morning..

'Jinyoung ah let's get breakfast ' he said. 'Yes hyung'.  
Next their manager got them their breakfast. Both ate in silence. Jaebum was sipping on his choco shake like a little kid. He looks so cute..I kept staring at him. He saw me staring and smirked. I glanced away with a blush.

...... their journey was quiet , yet it was strangely peaceful and comfortable......

Ah Jinyoungie .. he was the oasis in my desert. Don't get me wrong, I am not in love with him. We were best friends and recently friends with benefits..  
Each night with him was a feast for his senses. The way he moans my name..caresses my face.. Before Jinyoung I have never had sex with a guy. I don't see him as a guy exactly..... Jinyoung is......... just Jinyoung I guess. 

I caught him stating at me, he still blushed after yesterday. I smirked, teasing him a little. Now he is sleeping , he pouted in his sleep..how cute..

After the performance, they both were tired and they just came to the dorm and slept in. Seperately.

Jaebum was a light sleeper, he woke up early in the morning. Only Mark and Yugeom was staying in the dorm now. They both were not in, doing who knows what. Jackson is in China and BamBam is in his apartment. It was a peaceful morning.

I was going to make simple breakfast .. Ramyun. I am feeling lazy today. After setting things up i came and switched on the TV. A small figure in pyjamas came and crashed on the couch. His eyes were still shut..hair messy and light stubble in his jaw.. he looked like a sleepy kitten.........

I slowly approached him ..there is no one in the dorm anyway.. I lifted him and placed him on my lap. He didnt even wake up.. 'Jinyoungie... ' .. mahmm... 'Jinyoung ah..' .mmmm.. 'nyoungieee..' ...yes Jae..  
I started kissing his cheek...his cheeks were squishy and plenty. He clutched my shoulders and caressed my back. i smelled his sweet scent ..i breathed in his ear lobe.. that produced a whimper from him. I started on his jaw and his rough whiskers scratched me slightly creating a nice little friction..

My head dipped to his collar bone.. I licked his collar nibbled on them.. can't have a visible hickey now can we..? his hands found my hair and lighty tugged them back.. he was stroking me like he would pet a cat..I wanted to lean and rub myself all over his hand..'ah.. Jinyoung......' Next thing i know he pushed me down on the couch and sat with his legs on either side of me.. he traced his lips through my face..he sucked my lower lip into his mouth and tugged. i gripped his thighs tightly .. while he pried open my mouth and inserted his tongue. 

It was wrong wrong wrong... but it felt RIGHT with Jinyoungie.

Jinyoung's POV

I wanted to give the same pleasure to him..i tugged his lips into mine, he gripped my thighs . I am a lost cause now. I pulled back and looked into his eyes..it was almost closed and his mouth swollen and rosy. i secretly liked his chin, it would betray his feelings when he was angry or frustrated. I kissed it and followed down to his throat. I kissed and sucked every place, Jaebum was trying to not make any noise. I wanted to do more, but we had to leave for a schedule today. I slowly stopped kissing him and lied down on him.. my face on his shoulder, his hands on my back and our legs tangled. It was technically not a cuddle....... 'Jinyoung ah... we need to eat and go..' he said. I was too comfortable to get up now... 'hyung 5 more minutes..' i rubbed my face on his shoulder. 

We heard a click sound, next second we sprang apart and stayed busy. Mark walked in, he looked tired. I wonder where he went. Mark is my close friend , he was a good listener and supported me in everything.

'good morning, Jinyoung ah, JB..' he said and went to his room. I got up and started to get ready for the day. All members knew that we were close and dont think about the skinship or things we say. So we are confident that we wont get caught. 

Jaebum's POV

Today's schedule is a radio show. It was less hectic since it was only me and Jinyoung. I miss my members, but i was secretly pleased as I had him to myself. The schedule went by smoothly, later we told the manager hyung that we were going out safely to my house to pick up few things. The lies I tell to get him alone..........

Jaebum and Jinyoung reached his home. JB's mom welcomed the boys with a smile. She adored Jinyoung, as she has seen him since kid. They both went to JB's room.

Jinyoung's POV

He closed the door behind us. I saw a gleam in his eyes and had an idea what was about to happen. 'Jinyoung ah.... come here ' It was not an order or a command... it was a breathy needy whisper. How can i refuse that?? I stood near him .. he leaned forward and rested his head on my stomach breathing in deeply. His hands rested on my ass...he slowly pulled me and we landed in his bed in the same position. He took of my sweater and threw them down... I still had on a white t shirt. I heard his frustrated groan and chuckled. He did not bother with the shirt, just touched me through them.

I pulled his head for a kiss, our noses smashing and lips grinding. I could taste the chocolate in his mouth. He curved his tongue around mine and sucked. I curled my toes through the unbearable pleasure. He placed his body on mine and lowered himself. My body connected with his fully, it was electric. he was nestled between my legs. We know we cant do this here, where his parents can hear us. But i cant stop him. His hands were now on my bare stomach caressing back and forth , i placed my hands on his neck and hugged him tightly to me. He started grinding on me. I bit my lips and shut my eyes and suddenly he stopped. ' Jinyoung, open your eyes..look at me...I need your eyes on me when you come baby..' My eyes widened ... in all these years he has never called me baby.... maybe he slipped up. I looked up at him.. his eyes as dark as midnight and the intensity in them made me catch my breath. He started again and grinded on me, while his hamds were busy caressing my sides and his lips were on my nipples, where he slightly sucked and bit. I had to suppress my moans. I was close, I could feel the orgasm coming. Fireworks erupted behind my eyes as i shut them tightly feeling the intense pleasure. Jaebum followed me to the bliss , where we lay spent. 

Shit happens

There were rumours of JB being with a girl and it went viral. The pictures were not very clear , yet the person looked similar to JB. When the members heard of this they immediately thought it wouldnt be him. But when JB was asked about this, he confirmed that the women was indeed set up as a blind date. This was a immense shock to members and in fandom.

Jaebum's POV

Actually Hae Ri was my blind date. My mom set me up with her, I coudnt refuse her request. These reporters are everywhere..they ruin everything. Hae Ri was a smart girl, she was in the fashion industry. We dint have lot of common things, yet we conversed fairly. I was looking forward for another date.

I feel guilty for some reason. I was not in a relationship. we both agreed on that. I simply thought i didnt need to inform him, as it was a personal matter. Hope I have not hurt his feelings.

Jinyoung's POV

I was shocked. I know we were not in a relationship, yet I felt like a total idiot. I dont feel like talking to anyone now. I may not have rights to do this, but he didnt even have a common courtesy to tell me about this. I especially didnt want to look at his face now.

In the dorm.....

The atmosphere was grave. Jaebum came.. they didnt know what to tell him, and Jinyoung was not there. He was confused why they were all upset with him.. Then Mark spoke for them, since it was getting awkward.. 'Why didnt you tell us JB?'.. ' I didnt think it was important matter Mark, it was just one date..whats the big deal anyway..??' Mark just kept quiet after that.. he didnt want to aggravate the situation further. Jaebum wanted to talk to Jinyoung .. maybe he'll understand him...

Jinyoung's POV

I heard all that was spoken. I knew Jaebum was insensitive, but did not know that he was that dense. What i did not expect was him to come into my room. he sat on my bed, then proceeded to take my hand. I wanted to slap his hand away, yet i wont let him know how this affected me. I just looked at him and waited. 'Are you angry Jinyoung ah..?' he then asked the most stupidest question of the century. 'Hyung, how will you feel if i go on a date with a random women , when i was sleeping with you..? Are you okay with that ..??' i said quietly. 

He sat still for a moment, coming to realization that it hurt me. He took both my hands in his.. ' Jinyoung ah i am sorry, I will tell you when i go out hereafter..' .. OMG i sometimes feel he is entire head is made of rock or what. But i dont want to argue with him now. I wanted to smooth things over woth members. so we both went out.

'Guys sorry..I will tell you if this happens again and give you heads up' Jaebum said. I smiled at them and signaled they should accept it. They all did and everything was okay for now.

Jaebum's POV 

I think Jinyoungie is an angel ... he is just there for me when i am in trouble. I really have to thank him. I wanted to introduce him to Hae Ri.. but i ll wait till i go on few more dates. 

After a few more dates.. Jaebum decided to bring Hae Ri to introduce to his members.. Jackson was the only one absent since he was busy in China. 

Mark's POV

One thing i already know is I hate this bitch. Dont get me wrong, I dint even meet her, yet i already hate her. I am going to put up with it for JB's sake. We were going bowling then to dinner. Jinyoung organised this, since JB requested his help. Jinyoung is too kind for his own good. He appears sassy and strong, infact he is sensitive and caring soul. I have a little boy crush on him, though nothing romatic. 

We all went to the bowling alley. Ha ri or whatever just came in. I wonder if we are on Paris fashion week ...ehhh why was she wearing a pantsuit to go bowling??? She introduced herself.. then clung to JB like a leach. I am trying really hard to be polite now. When Jinyoung went to talk to JB, she sushed him like a kid and went away with JB. What was the purpose of this bowling if she is going to be alone with him...?? Bitch.

Jinyoung's POV

So she is the girl. She was beautiful and well endowed... So this is Jaebum's ideal type ? I dunno whether to laugh or shout. She looped her hands with him as though he is her boytoy. She even sushed me when i went to ask him for his drink..What the fuck..?? She took him somewhere alone. I dont want to mind them anymore.. I am going to play and enjoy. 

Next thing they knew, there was BamBam , Yugeom and Youngjae in one team and Jinyoung and Mark on the other team. And obviously Jinyoung and Mark won. They were too into the game that they didnot see Jaebum and Hae Ri join them back. When Jinyoung won he rushed into Mark's arms and Mark spun him.. they both started giggling. The punishment for the losing team was to pay for the snacks and dinner. 

Jaebum's POV

Hae Ri took me alone and started kissing me..I was too eager to please her that I too got into the make out session. Then i heard the shouts from the members and told her we must go there, she was not pleased. I went back anyways and cheered them on... Ofcourse i ll cheer for Jinyoungie. He won the game...I was soo proud of him. I wanted to hi5 him..but he ran into Mark's arms..??? What the hell...?? I thought their skinship stopped, but apparently not. I looked away from the scene and I was not really jealous...just confirming things..  
I totally forgot about Hae Ri and was lost in my thoughts, she tugged me and i started walking towards the car. Next is restaurant.

Yugeom's POV

I lost the game. I think Bam and youngjae hyung is responsible. I wanted to drink my choco shake. This restaurant seemed nice. Hae Ri noona is okay i guess. She liked hyung and thats ok. 'One choco milkshake please' I order. 'Are you a kid ??' Hae Ri noona told. The table turned quiet suddenly. I was embarrassed and hung my head. Jinyoung hyung was beside me silently caressing my back. It always looks like we fight, but he equally cares for me and shows affection in his own way. 'Please respect others preference..' Jinyoung hyung said.. 'B...i...t..c...h' I heard Bam coughing. I felt a little better now..

Bam's POV

I really want to kick the bitch for that comment. I wish she just opens her mouth only for food. I wont be responsible for my actions anymore, Yug is a small bean, he is very sensitive though he appears strong outside. No one insults my bestie and gets away with it.. Let me keep an eye on things .....  
Jaebum's POV

I was confused, why was she like this... she wasnt like this when we went out. I wish members and her get closer together. We silently ate the food..which was pretty unusual for our group. Me and Hae ri were going out and the rest are going to Bam's for a sleepover. I will drop her and go there. I took her home and said my goodbye to her.. she kissed me on the lips ... I think the cold got to her.. the kiss was awkward and rough.. not like jinyoungie at all... His was smooth and plump..Ah.... I miss those lips.. Hae Ri caught me dreaming and told me to go home and dream about her.

At Bam's

All of them gathered and started talking at once. 'The most awkward dinner of the year award goes to tonight's dinner' Bam shouted. All of them nodded except for Jinyoung. Then they changed into pyjamas and were hanging out talking about Hae Ri. 'I dont like her..' Mark said bluntly. Bam hi5 ed him and they started laughing. Just then Jackson called and asked about the dinner. They narrated the entire evening to him.. 'Omg I dont know what happened to JB ..? he is surely not in his right mind to date her....' After a few more laughs all of them settled on the couch and floor to sleep. Blankets were bought in and they laid down. Bam laid in his couch with his cats sleeping on him. Youngjae laid on the floor beside me. Mark on my other side. Yugeom took the other couch where he fell asleep immediately.

Jinyoung's POV

Everyone was asleep now. Mark's hand came to rest on my waist while sleeping. I dint mind though..I was comfortable with him, we used to cuddle all the time before our comeback. I heard slight opening of the door. I pretended to fall asleep. Then heard footsteps into the room.. it stopped near me. i felt a pair of lips on my forehead after a sec they were gone. I was too stunned to respond.. i eventually slept after thing tooo much...

Jaebum's POV

Why did i do that?? I am freaked out.. Maybe I am thankful to Jinyoung for all that he had done. That must be it. I am going to sleep next to Youngjae. I was very tired today, dealing with girlfriend really is draining. 

Next day morning....

Mark got up soon, which was unusual. Then he went in search of coffee. Next was Jinyoung, he was greeted with the sight of Jaebum sleeping. 

Jinyoung's POV

Ah.. hyung is lying next to Youngjae. He was sleeping, with his mouth slightly open. He looked dashing and sexy. It was great waking up to this face today. I got up and went to freshen up. We didnt have any schedule today so all of them were sleeping in. Then I went to get some banana milk. Mark hyung was drinking coffee. I sat beside him and we were silently looking at our handphone. I liked these kind of quiet mornings the most. I had more time to think, since Mark doesnt talk much. 

I thought back to what happened last night. Was it just spur of the moment or did he really mean it??  
I wish he would stop doing these, he was confusing me. I will talk to him about this to clear it up. I dont want to misunderstand and blame him later.

After few hours, they woke up one by one..

'Man ...I feel soo tired....' the maknae said.. 'you dint even do anything...eh..' Bam retorted. They started bickering and stopped when Jinyoung shot them a glare. Jaebum woke up and came to kitchen..taking a chocolate milk from the fridge. He sat beside Jinyoung and Mark , drinking his milk slowly. 

Jinyoung's POV

He sat beside me, but i cant talk now .. Mark is here. Jaebum was growing out his hair for our next comeback. It was cute , without much thought my hand reached and started stroking it. I found it very soothing. He just sat there sipping his milk cutely. 

Jaebum's POV

I felt his hand reach my hair. I felt like purring when he started stroking me. It was cute and at the same time it was causing me a little problem down there. I caught his hand and shook my head and told him to stop..

What they didnt notice was Mark had been observing this scene, he had turned to talk to Jinyoung, when he found the latter's hand in JB's hair. He knew they had very close relationship, yet this looked very intimate for it to be a casual touch. The way JB looked at Jinyoung and shook his head. It was very strange indeed.

They got back to the dorm after a simple breakfast...

Jaebum's POV

I wish I could speak to Jinyoung alone.. but Mark is there. I need to go to his room and speak. Jinyoung was not there when i went to his room.. I was about to text him, when he came in. He had taken a shower..his ears were wet and water droplets were visible on his collar bone. It was a breathtaking sight. He had come out fully dressed though. 'Yes hyung..' 'Nothing nyoung , I just wanted to talk to you..' . He sat beside me.

I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. He looked at me questioningly. 'Is there anything in your mind Jinyoung ah..?' ... he surprisingly said yes..'Yes hyung... yesterday why did you kiss me ?' Out of all the questions i expected form him.. this didnt cross my mind at all..  
Jinyoung's POV

He took my hands in his and asked what was wrong. I decided it was time to ask what has been bugging me since yesterday night. As soon as i asked, he was silent for sometime. 'Hyung i just asked because i dint want to misunderstand again..' ... 'Aniyo jinyoung ah.. I felt i needed some peace and calm yesterday, i felt that you can offer me that since you are my best friend..' I thought it was selfish of him...and i said exactly said that..i am shy and kind but i wont tolerate this kind of behaviour..

'hyung you must not do that if you dont mean anything...I dont want to get confused due to this hyung.. I dont want to get hurt..If we want to continue what we left off.. it needs to be exclusive..I cant share you with anyone when you are with me..'  
I may have sounded possessive, but i cant let him get to me. He looked a little shocked..'yes Jinyoung ah... lets remain friends..'

Jaebums's POV

I admit i was shocked by his honest words. When i think, I had acted selfishly. I dont want to loose my friend too. I have a date tonight and i need to get ready. I will go in casual clothes since we are going to a pizza joint. I was feeling mixed emotions today.. hope everything goes well...

At the date.... Jaebum didnt know the looks Hae Ri was giving him.. she internally scoffed at his choice of clothing.. She was decked up in gucci and diamonds, she was going to change JB...she thought to herself...slowly..

Jaebum's POV

I tagged along her to various shopping places, frankly I just want to eat now. I am carrying too many bags now.. I cant even walk properly. finally ..'Oppa...Let's eat something..' I nodded and we went to get pizza. I ordered a large pizza , I was starving. Hae Ri ordered a salad. I literally gobbled the pizza, drank coke.... now I felt blissful. I got a call .. it was from Jinyoung..  
'Hyung, we need to record for the song today evening, please make it on time....th...' Abruptly Hae Ri snatched my phone and cut the call.

I nearly blew a fuse, 'Oppa are you dating me or this phone...' she asked...'Hae Ri Jinyoung called regarding work schedule..and you cant cut the call like that..' 'But oppa, I want to spend time with you and get to know you.... tell your friends not to disturb us....'   
She gave back my phone, I saw the call was still on......' I am sorry Jinyoungie.... will talk to you later..' 'yes hyung. bye '

Now what Jaebum didnt notice was his slip of the tongue..... he called him Jinyoungie..........Hae Ri 's eyes narrowed when she heard it. Even she was not called with so much love by Jaebum.


	2. Chapter 2

At the recording studio...

Jinyoung's POV

I heard what she spoke..I dont want to dwell on these things too much. But she was rude. Anyways, I got ready and went to studio with Yugeom and Youngjae. Mark..Jackson and Bam are recording their raps separately. As soon as i got there, I saw Hae Ri standing near the studio. I was pissed now...cutting the call is rude, but this is invasion of privacy. I just nodded at her and went inside.. I am in no mood for a civil conversation now.

The Four vocalists gathered and started recording their parts... no was giving any attention to Hae Ri, and she craved some. Now Jaebum was recording for his part, so Jinyoung, Yug and Youngjae were sitting out. Hae Ri approached Yugeom first...knowing he was an easy target. Jinyoung and Youngjae were discussing about their part. Next thing they know, Yugeom screamed at Hae Ri to get out....

Yugeom's POV (M)

I was sitting in the couch and was checking my insta, when i felt someone sit bedside me. It was Hae Ri noona, I just smiled at her. She asked me what i was doing..I showed her my insta. She started asking about Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung hyung. I told they were close friends..she suddenly asked..' Are you sure they are friends..??'.. well i said 'Yes'... She then saw my tattoo as i was wearing a sleeveless shirt. She started leaning towards me.. I wanted to call my hyuns , but they were talking so loudly. She started touching my bicep .. I dont feel so good now..'Stop noona...' she got mad and scratched my bicep.. I couldnt bear the pain and screamed.

As soon as they heard the scream, both Jinyoung and Youngjae rushed to him and saw blood on his bicep. Yugeom's lips were trembling and there was a fine sheen of tears in his eyes. They asked him what was wrong...he dint reply..he kept his head down. Jinyoung knew that he wont reply anything now, he was very shy person. So he just bought him some water and wiped his blood, while youngjae was brushing his hair back. Hae Ri was furious that no one paid her attention, She just went to JB and told she was going and stalked off.

Jaebum's POV

I was recording inside..'I am going....' Hae Ri literally shouted and stalked off. I dint know what went wrong. When i came out i saw Jinyoung and Youngjae consoling Yugeom. I went to them and asked what happened..'Nothing hyung..Yugeom got scared thats all..' Youngjae said. I didnt tell anything..just asked if he was alright and he nodded his head. Jinyoung was rubbing his back. 'Hyung i think its better if we finish the recording tomorrow..' Jinyoung suggested. The mood was off.. I dint know why but I knew it was not going to be easy to record today 'Ok guys lets go home...' 

At the dorm.......

Jinyoung's POV

I know something was wrong with Yugeom.. he is loud everyday.. but he doesnt scream in fear. I know he is hiding something. I feel its good to wait,i dont want to rush him. He was sleeping in his room now. I just saw him and came back. I too slipped into my room and dozed off. 

...Ding Dong...

Who was it at this time ?? It was nearly 1 O'clock now. I dragged myself from bed..Jaebum already went to get the door. 

Bambam literally bulldozed his way in. 'Where is the bitch????where is shee..??? I ll just end her today..? ' he shouted on top of his lungs...Mark came out from his room. Everyone was confused..as to why he was shouting in midnight.

He then went to Yugeom's room and went straight to him and hugged him tightly...Now Jinyoung sort of understood what the situation was, yet he didnt know what Hae Ri did/said. Yugeom was shivering and didnt want to leave Bam. 

Bam turned to us and said..' If you are going to look after him like this, better send him with me..I wont allow any bitch to lay her filthy hand on my Yugeom.' After this outburst everyone was shocked and they were staring at yugeom's hand. Jinyoung went to him and asked 'Tell me Yug..what happened.., hyung is sorry..I was not able to protect you...'.... 'Aniyo hyung, i am fine..' 

Bam's POV

How dare she do this to my friend.. I ll cut off her fingers and fry them. I am not going to let this slide. Jaebum may be the leader of GOT7, but i am Yugeom's mate, I will tell him to warn the bitch. 'Jaebum hyung, this is all the handwork of you Girlfriend..she assaulted my friend..and if i see her face again i will not be responsible for the consequences' I finished in one breath. I could see his shocked expression. But i dont give a shit now, that woman is insane and i dont want her near us, especially Yugeom. Thank God he told me about this now.  
Jaebum's POV

I was irritated at Bam for causing this commotion. He was always extra, but this time i could see the worry in his eyes and slight fear too. Now he accused Hae Ri of doing this to Yugeom. I was dumbstruck for a few moments. 'What nonsense are you saying Bam.. I started toward him..' usually he backed away from me during these times, but he was standing beside Yugeom. 'Hyung she touched him without consent...if that's not assault then what is..??' Frankly i have never seen Bam this serious. I wanted to hear her side of the story too... 'Okay guys, I will ask her tomorrow.. Dont worry..now everybody go to sleep..' Then returned to my room.

Now everyone settled to sleep, Bam was sleeping beside Yugeom, clutching his hands in his. He didnot want to leave now, he changed into clothes he left in here and slept. Mark had a vague idea on what had happened earlier, he texted Jackson to keep him on the loop. He trusted his instincts, knowing that Hae Ri is going to cause more trouble in the group..

Yugeom's POV

When i opened my eyes, I saw Bam lying on his back, his hand still left in mine.. yesterday i woke up from a nightmare and i couldnt sleep well.. I dint want the hyungs to know..I called Bam and he really threatened me to tell what happened. I didnt expect him to barge into the dorm at midnight. But now i felt thankful, my mind was at peace after telling them. Frankly I have many friends from school...trainee days.. dance class.. but my forever and ever friend will always be Bambam. I love him very much, though i have no intention of telling him that.. He will tease me for days...

Later they all got up and had breakfast... Bam left the dorm..he looked at JB and a look passed between them. Then eveything went back to normal. Recording went smoothly, though there were few mistakes, they managed to finish the song perfectly.

Youngjae's POV

I heard eveything from Mark hyung. I felt sorry for gyeommie.. he was a soft little bean though he had the sexy concept going on with fans. But Bam was there for him, so its all good i guess. We finished our recording now...Jaebum hyung suggested to go eat meat... all agreed and now we are on our way. Jaebum hyung rode with me, he was thinking really hard, not even giving me a glance. Í think i know whats bothering him.. 'Hyunggg....talk with me plss...' I try to cheer him up, I only do aegyo to my hyungs...'Oh Youngjae ah sorry, I was thinking something.. so what do you want to do now..?' We sort of have this cute hyung-donsaeng relationship, fans ship us though. I respect and admire hyung a lot, and learn from him..

Then they started playing video games on their phones, till they reached their destination. Youngjae always put JB in a good mood, he was a cutie. But as soon as he saw Mark and Jinyoung sitting together, his mood became gloomy again... Jinyoung was even touching Marks arm and his veins.....

Jaebum's POV

Jinyoung was touching Mark. TOUCHING. I dont know why i felt something in the pit of my stomach. I was already nervous about confronting Hae Ri, and here was Jinyoung doing nothing, yet something to him. Mark was cutting the meat for everyone...and Jinyoung was waiting for it to cook. He looked cute sitting there focusing on the grill. I started eating..occasionally joining their conversation, they were really loud. I think i am focusing too much on Jinyoung that he stared at me and blushed. It was too adorable..Mark also looked at me strangely, so i came back to my food.

Under the table his legs brushed mine, he immediately started withdrawing his legs, I caught his foot and didnt leave it. Ha .... he looks flustered now. I rested the foot on my legs and gave him a slow foot rub... he started squirming in his seat. At last the dinner was over. Jinyoung got up so fast that he fell over and Mark caught him. I started smiling, at his actions. When i was returning to the dorm in the car, Jinyoung was sleeping beside me, his head on my shoulder, I knew one thing was certain.....

I have feelings for Jinyoung..


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum's POV

I am currently with Hae Ri, I went to her place to watch a movie there, Her place was very big and was very fancy. She made me sit on her sofa and put on the movie and came back to sit with me. Snacks were placed before us by her servants, there was no popcorn though. Aaahh... I am disappointed.. I need to concentrate now, I will ask her what happened. 'Hae Ri, I need to ask you something...' She turned and nodded her head with a smile...

'What happened yesterday in the studio?' ... She froze for few seconds...'What are you talking about oppa?'   
'Why did Yugeom shout at you?' ....

Hae Ri's POV

Ahh .. shit i need to come up with something fast.....'Oh.. that .. I accidentally scratched his bicep.. and he is such a crybaby ....like who will shout for those things...??' ..I glanced at him... he did not look so convinced. 'I need to ask you something too.....whats your relationship with Jinyoung ..?'

Jaebum's POV

Huh. Why. Is. She. Asking. Me. This.

'He is my close friend... now tell me what happened yesterday..?' 'Nothing happened..now dont play innocent JB, I know what you think of Jinyoung...' she shouted. I dont know where the smiling Hae Ri went.. 'I dont want to deal with you now..' .. I stalked out of there. I dint go straight to dorm..I went to my studio to think .. I had suspicions that maybe ...what my members were telling might be the truth. I need to talk with Jinyoung to clear things up..

Meanwhile in the dorm.....

Mark's POV

I am going to ask him today. I am never the one to go around asking questions, but i was very curious. He was in his room, lying down and browsing his handphone. 'Jinyoung ah... ..I wanted to talk to you.....' 'Yes hyung...' ..I frankly dint know how to start this...i have never really talked about relationship and stuff with him.....' JB and you......' i dragged on, hoping he would catch on..

'Yes hyung... what's the matter..you can ask me anything...' ... He was not the brightest bulb eh...'I saw the intimate gestures ..and i have been observing it for the past few weeks....' .. his eyes widened and slight blush covered his face........'hy..hyung...'.. 'Its ok Jinyoungie.. u can tell me when you feel comfortable.. dont worry...' ..... I patted his hand and got up... His hand grabbed my shirt....'We dont have any relationship hyung... We just had a fling for few weeks....We are just friends..' ... Ah.. so that was the matter.. The thing is I dont believe him...it might have been just a fling for them, but unknowingly they have developed serious feelings. Dont ask me how i knew these... I just have spidy senses.. (forgive me guys..)

Jaebum's POV

I came home from studio...I wanted to talk with Jinyoung, I ll check if he is asleep first. I knocked on his door and went in. He was having his headphones on and lying in his bed. I gently sat in his bed..He noticed me and got up. 'Yes hyung.. do you need anything..?' ...When i gaze into his eyes i feel peace and calm.. 'I asked Hae Ri today about it... She dint give a clear answer, I got angry and left her..' He sensed something was bothering me.. he raised is brows and waited for me to continue...'I want to know what really happened and I dunno what i feel about Hae Ri anymore......'

Jinyoung's POV

When he said those words, I knew that he sensed something was wrong with her. 'Hyung, yesterday she touched Yugeom without his consent and scratched him with her nails when he protested.. I know its hard for you to believe it...but I dont think Yugeom is lying..' He looked sceptical ....'I know she is short tempered, but touching him.......' ..'I too thought so hyung, hence i dint tell anyone, but i went back and checked the camera installed there.. Its true hyung. I am so sorry..' I think telling him honestly is the best way...

Jaebum was shocked, he didnt think that Hae Ri will stoop this low. He has no doubts now, as he trusted Jinyoung. He would never lie to him.....

Jaebum's POV

To say that I am angry is an understatement, I wanted to strangle her. She touched our baby and acted as if he was at fault. Now I feel guilty that I was the one who introduced her to them..I must apologise to him. 'Jinyoung ah thanks for telling me, I am not going to let this go..' 'No hyung dont do anything rash..she looks insane and we might not know what she will do...I dont want any of us to get hurt anymore...' 'Anyway i have to break up with her , so I need to meet her...'

And....'Hyung i have one more thing to tell you...'Mark hyung found out about us, so i couldnt hide it anymore.. sorry hyung..' ..Wow!!! Out of all other members i feel Mark is the safest choice... 'It's ok Jinyoung ah..'

Jaebum didnt know how wrong he was....only a few days later....

Jaebum went off to break it off with Hae Ri. They met at her place again...She smiled at JB and apologised to him for earlier...

Jaebum's POV

Disgusting. How well she acts..How did i not see through this the first time. Maybe I am dense like others tell me so. I didnot want to spend even few minutes there. I cut off her apology in the middle...'HaeRi shi... I am sorry We cant be together anymore. I came to tell you this. Bye' .. I wish I could take a picture of her face while she was stuttering for words..to show to my members..I shut the door in her face and came out. I felt free after few stressful weeks.. I immediately texted Jinyoung about this. 'Good for you hyung...' He replied.. then i posted in our group chat... It blew up as soon as I texted them. Most of them congradulatory messages. 

What Jaebum didnot expect was a call from his mom, telling him to come home. He guessed that it must be Hae Ri's doing. He braced himself for the argument before going to his house.

At JB's house....

Hae Ri's POV

So he thinks he can actually ditch me and get away with this. I cant loose to a man...that too someone like Jinyoung, seriously i had everything a man would want in a woman...I dunno what JB saw in him to like him this much. He even dresses like a college student. I came crying to his mom as soon as he left me.. He has arrived. I still had tears in my eyes and clung to his mom. 

'Jaebum, care to explain what you did ..??' JB's mom was not pleased , 'Mom I dont like her, I dont want to date and waste both our time..' ..'No aunty he is lying, he likes someone else, he was cheating me when we were together..' .. At this JB reached his limit..'Get out of my house HaeRi .. I dont want to hear your lies and drama anymore...' he shouted... JB's mom was silent.. she knew her son would not accuse someone simply.. and she thought Hae Ri should go home coz it was getting late too.. 'Go on Hae Ri ..we will talk about this later...'she said. Hae Ri panicked... she wanted to humiliate JB.. and didnot expect his mom to give in to him easily... she blurted out 'JB is in love with Jinyoung.........'

JB froze in his spot, his mom was also shocked. The silence was deafening. His mom was not homophobic or anything, she just wanted her son to be happy..its been too long since he was just happy and carefree. It was one of the reasons she set him up with HaeRi. Hae Ri thought she succeeded in geting their attention...but.....

'If he is in love with Jinyoung ...so be it. Now can you please go home..' mom said calmly. At this Hae Ri felt dizzy...she stumbled out of his house..


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebum's POV

I stood frozen as soon as she uttered these words. Love....??? I really dont know..but 'like' definitely. I was too afraid to look at my mom now. 'If he is in love with Jinyoung ...so be it. Now can you please go home..' the moment she said these words, I felt overwhelming sense of relief flood through me. My mom is my biggest source of support and strength and so is Jinyoung.. I dont want to fight with her or choose between them. I saw Hae Ri leaving..and felt good. 'Mom.. I really dont know if I love Jinyoung or not, but i think i like him..' I confessed to her.

She just smiled ...'It's ok dear, he is your best friend and frankly I suspected something was there between you....since you came home with him last time...' I was too shocked and embarrassed to look at her....'And I am sorry for pressuring you to meet Hae Ri...' ..'Aniyo mom... it's ok..' and she asked about why i was angry at HaeRi..and i told about the incident that had happened. She was also very shocked 'Though she was my friend's daughter... good riddance boy...'

Later at the dorm.. JB gathered Mark, Jinyoung and Yugeom and told them the news and what happened. He left out the parts with Jinyoung ... Yugeom sighed in relief.. Poor baby was scared of her. Jinyoung smiled ..and Mark voiced his congradulations.

Next day they had a recording for weekly idol, so all 7 of them went to the basement studio for shooting. As usual they had fun and shot many segments. But one person was fuming .......

Jaebum's POV

He is always touching Jinyoung..he knows about our thing, though we have not confessed yet. Mark is one sneaky bastard, he doesnt give me a break now does he. 'Jinyoungieee....' Aish, if he was not older than me, I dunno what i would have done to him.. And conveniently Jackson ripped his jeans..seriously who rips jeans with bare hands???? I ll have to give it to him for the strength though... But i did not expect Jinyoung to rush to his rescue..!! Backhug uh ..@#$#%#@

Mark's POV

Ha i see my plan is working... though from the beginning i used to have skin ship with jinyoungie, I decided to up it a notch. But did not know i would end up with ripped jeans though.. sigh... Jackson was more flustered than me. I did not expect Jinyoung to hug me and protect my beautiful ass.. I saw JB's expression. heheh.. I then went to Jackson and then he calmed down. I touched and put my hands on him whenever i went near him. JB's face is soon going to turn green like goblin... I can even see steam coming from his ears......This was a piece of cake, since jinyoungie is nice to touch and he has soft and supple skin... (perv much)

After the schedule, they went to dorm. JB, Jinyoung, Yugeom went to dorm. Mark and Youngjae went together to Youngjae's house since coco was there. Bambam went to his apt, Jackson went with Bam.

At the dorm...after changing clothes JB went in search of Jinyoung to confess his feelings but things didnt go as per his plan.......

Jinyoung's POV

I showered and came, felt very tired as we played games and shot for a long time. Jaebum hyung came to my room.. 'Jinyoung ah I want to talk to you...' but i was feeling very tired..'Maybe after some time hyung..I am feeling very tired...' .. but he dint go out.. instead he went and locked the door. I didnt know why that made my heart beat faster......I was excited and wary..'I told my mom about us...' ... no words came out ... i tried again to say something coherent.........'Wha......wh....' He started giggling and pinched my cheeks..'cute...' I pushed his hands away..'Hyung, why did you tell her...' 

Jaebum then told him full version of what happenedat this house.

I heard everything... I kind of stopped thinking when he said about his confession to his mom.. Does this mean he likes me???? 

Jaebum's POV

I can literally see the wheels turning in his head... what a cutie. It took me a bit of time to realise how precious he was to me. I should have never taken him for granted before...I wanted to confess directly....'Jinyoung ah .. I like you...' .. the thing is I dunno if he likes me back.. He likes me to some extant..that i am sure of.. but i wanted to hear him say it.. He sort of just stared blankly at me..Maybe I was over confident....?? I was panicked...this tension is way higher than recording for PD nim..

Jinyoung took his time.. he slowly approached JB, he leaned on JB's shoulder. 'Jaebum shi... I think I like you'.. and he turned, his face in JB's shoulder and kissed it. 

Jaebum's POV

He like me. He said he likes me..wow wow.. when he kissed me I just pulled him to myself and hugged him to my chest. I dont ever want to leave him...When he pulled back and looked into my eyes, I could see his feelings reflected there.. there was also a vulnerablity he was showing me..he trusted me. I felt like flying.. But i did the best thing next to that and kissed his lips. His lips were soft and I felt like coming home after a long time..when he opened his mouth a little , i deepened the kiss and pulled his tongue into mine. 

There was no way I am letting him go twice. Once was a lesson, twice means I am a fool. And I will never become a fool.

Jinyoung's POV

I forgot everything when i looked into those eyes. I felt like drowning in them. He then kissed me softly, my hands were in his hair now... caressing it..when he deepened the kiss i climbed into his lap for better access. We came up for air.. I leaned and kissed his chin..... trailed down his throat.. he let a small moan..I enjoyed the power i felt when he made the sound for me.. I wanted to hear more of it.. Hence I sucked and kissed his neck......'aahhh jinyoung ah...don..t..' 

Jaebum's POV

When he started trailing along my throat, I couldnt control my mouth. I dunno who this Jinyoung was, but i like him too.. I just shut my eyes tightly when he started sucking my neck.. He made me feel things. I needed to get closer to him..I managed to remove his shirt and threw it down.. next second my hands were caressing his sides..I need to kiss him everywhere..i licked his collarbone and trailed to his chest..my mouth closed over his nipple .....'jae.....pleasee.....' he whined.. when I kissed his taut stomach he grabbed my hair and pulled it. 'Bad JB...'  
Others call me JB usually, but Jinyoung always calls me Jaebum or hyung.. when he called me like that now..I wanted to hear my name always from his lips..whatever he chose to call me..  
I pulled him up and kissed him again..he sat on my stomach ...his hands on my shoulders. I could feel his hard on through my shirt..I settled him in my lap and blew air into his ear lobe..he squirmed on my lap... 'If you keep doing that , I will fuck you so hard right now..'.....   
.....'Maybe that's what I want..?!'   
..... Did I hear him correctly ...   
Jinyoung's POV  
Ah..he is teasing me too much...it was almost funny, when I said that..he looked very flustered and blushed. He looked very adorable at this sexy moment..  
I removed his shirt..and put my hands and mouth on him.. he maybe the top here..but that doesn't mean i can't be a little tease. I am going to show him exactly that. I innocently placed my hand in his crotch and he stiffened .. I gave my best puppy eyes and told him..'we better stop hyung...Yugeom is next door, he may hear us..' .... his eyes widened at that... I lightly pulled his dick..he didn't expect that now did he..?   
'Jinyoung ah...........' he was loud..I placed my palm on his mouth to shut him up.. else Yugeom might really come. I caressed him through his pant , he jumped up and removed it off completely.. he was not wearing any underwear.. .. now I feel little shy.....

Jaebum's POV

I saw him gulp and look away. He was bold a few minutes ago...'what happened Jinyoungie...are you shy..?' He just nodded.. I cupped his face in my hands..he dint look away..we have the whole night to ourselves and I am not going to waste a minute of it... 

Jinyoung's fingers closed around JB's hard on. He started to slowly stroke it, while JB moaned his name.. Jinyoung went down on his knees, JB didnot expect this and Jinyoung met his eyes while he took him in his mouth. JB would be lying if he said it wasnt the most erotic thing he has ever seen.  
JB's POV  
His eyes were dark and filled with lust and love. His lips moulded around me, while he started sucking me off. I caught my breath, afraid to even make a sound..if i open my mouth , my control will slip..I want to enjoy Jinyoung like the full coarse meal that he is.. 

'Baby, I dont think so.....' I pulled him with a little force and placed him on his bed. I removed his pants, along with his underwear..I dont want him to feel embarrassed for long. I covered him with my body and settled between his legs. 

'Shit .... I dint bring any lube..!!' I just wanted to have a talk with him, didnt know things will escalate this much.. 'Hyung, look in my nightstand......' Jinyoung said and turned away. huh.. There was a lube alright.........'Mark hyung kept it there, he told it may be useful in future..' ... Mark that sneaky little shit..I know i owe one him later.. 'Ok baby, dont be afraid , just tell me when u feel uncomfortable..alright..?' he nodded.

'Jinyoung ah..do you know you have most beautiful eye smile ever...?' ....'hyunggg..' .. i continued praising him.. while i inserted my finger into him...he didnot feel so bad , until i joined another one..'It feels funny hyung...' I just worked my fingers till he started whimpering...when i thrusted my fingers, his hips started pushing against my fingers...'Jinyoung baby, look at me.. ' He looked flushed and his hair was ruffeled , I leaned near him and looked into his eyes..' I am going to love you Jinyoung...' ..I slowly entered him. He gasped in pain, I was helpless now..can just waited it out, by kissing his forehead, cheeks and lips. 

'Hyung , can you move please....' Instead of answering, i rolled my hips, and started moving at a slow pace. I wanted him to remember this night, all his life. This was not just sex, I am giving him my everything, I dunno if its love or lust.. He was my only one now. I am not planning to let go. 

He was mewling and making sounds, I kissed him to shut him up (must protect Yug).. 'Faster hyung, pleasee......' I increased my pace and he came off the bed like a bow........ I must have hit his spot.... He thrashed his legs in pleasure., I kept them still while i went harder hitting his spot.. ' Jaebum aahhh..' He shouted and he orgasmed, i started going faster till i came inside him... His eyes rolled back, due to overstimulation, and i think he fainted... Oh Shit.!!!

'Jinyoung ah..? Jinyoung ah...? ' He slowly opened his eyes and smiled lazily at me..I tried to pull out of him, but he wouldnt let me... and we both dozed off.......

Later that night, JB woke up hard again, he didnt want to give jinyoung any pain.....So he was about to pull out and take care of his problem, when Jinyoung woke and pushed JB on his back..' I ll take care of u now..' he said. That was the second round..


	5. Chapter 5

Next day........ Jaebum went to get his chocolate milk.. Mark was already there eating his breakfast, and Yugeom was texting someone. Mark was shocked when he saw JB..his head was messy and his clothes were wrinkled and his neck was covered in red and purple bruises. 

Mark's POV  
I was quietly eating breafast when JB entered the kitchen.. He was sleepy and rummaged through the refrigrator for his milk. He turned and looked at em...'whoa whoa whoa.....If i dint know any better .. he looks wrecked.. those bruises... hmmmmm Jinyoung is a biter i guess..'Hyung what happened to you???" Yugeom exclaimed.... JB was flustered, he blushed..   
He blushed. Since when does he do that. I interuppted..'Maybe Nora bit him........ right JB..?' ..... he grunted and took banana milk and went to Jinyoung's room.

JB went to give it to Jinyoung..Jinyoung was still sleeping on his back..his blanket covering his lower body..

Jaebum's POV

He was lying in the bed, his chest exposed... I didnt want him to wake up.. I ll wait till he wakes up then..I was sitting there admiring his face, remniscing about last night....I think rather than to say it as sex or lovemaking, it was joining of their minds and bodies in a perfect mixture. I may have been selfish in the past, but now i wanted to take care of Jinyoung more and shower him with affection..  
Jinyoung's POV

I felt someone staring at me. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw Jaebum was sitting near me. I felt a pleasant ache in my limbs, I stretched my limbs. That made me gasp, soon Jaebum came to me and helped me sit up, 'I got you Jinyoungie...' he said and helped me to the bathroom. Thank God it was near my room, I dont want to explain anything to others yet. Jaebum stayed till I freshened up and helped me to my bed again. He was holding out a sweater and pants for me to wear. He helped me put those on. He gave me the banana milk 'Drink it , I ll be back soon...' He left me here and went outside.

He came back soon with a bowl filled with various fruits with some ice cream. 'Its not a proper breakfast, but eat this for now....' I feel lazy so i just opened my mouth and said..' aahhh...' Let us test if he will do this or not...........

Jaebum's POV

He is playing with me alright, I know his gaze when he is up to something. I ll play along with him then..I dipped the fruits in honey and started feeding him. He puffed up his cheeks and chewed them slowly..I could get used to this scene everyday..He looked very young sitting there in his sweater with a cute pout now..' Hyung.......feed me .....' I smirked slowly with the spoon and fed him fruits with more honey..waiting for it to drip down...As it did, I licked it off his chin... He stopped chewing now and looked at me, as i quickly pecked his lips and backed away.

And the door was opened, a wide eyed Mark stared at the scene in front of him. He knew what they did ofcourse, but that doesnt mean he is going to let this off. 'Atleast hang a sign at the door or something.......' Both of them looked at Mark, too shocked to speak. He came and plopped next to Jinyoung , just to annoy JB. 'Jinyoungie... Yugeom went to Bam's, can we hang out today...?'  
'No he is not..' JB answered for him. 'I am free hyung, but lets hang out today..' That's settled then, ' JB I want to hang out with him, you do whatever you want..' ...... Jinyoung snickered, he knew what Mark was up to. Plus he wanted to spend time with Mark. 'Go on hyung, you had work in studio today anyway..' JB could not argue after that, he just kissed Jinyoung's cheek in front of Mark claiming his territory.

Mark's POV

Is he 5 or what, I rolled my eyes at him. Now let me take my fav person out ....and maybe get some details out of him.. yeah?? 'Ok Jinyoungie.. get ready now..' He got up and started walking, when he winced and sat on the floor... JB came running form the door and helped him up and placed him on the bed again. For a fling, these guys act more lovey dovey. JB glared at me now.. So now I am the villain uh??? 'I ll take care of Jinyoung, you can go now JB..' He stalked out of the room. 

Jinyoung was staring at the design in the blanket very seriously, he was very embarrassed to meet Mark's eyes. 'Look behind you ... a honey bee.......' Mark shouted. ' where where????' Jinyoung screamed and looked at Mark. Mark just raised his eyebrows .. 'It went out just now....and winked.  
Jinyoung's POV

Aish !! This hyung .. Heat rushed to my cheeks. 'Jinyoungie , I am not a innocent lamb.. I know what happened..and its fine..' He looked at me with kindness. 'Yes hyung...' though I have a doubt...'I didnt know you were a biter...' I dunno what he's saying.... ? It took me seconds too late to get it. I threw my pillow at him. 'Stop it hyunggg...tell me where are we going now..?' .. 'First I will prepare a warm bath for you, then we can go out have some lunch and take a stroll if you are ok by then..' It sounded like a good plan.. now he is currently preparing my bath..

Jinyoung slowly went over and stripped his clothes quickly and lied down in the tub. He felt blissful...the lavender bath salt gently soothed his aches. Mark went and got his headphones and phone. He thanked Mark, he left him and went out to do few chores. Jinyoung felt lazy... he did not even wash himself..just lying back and closing his eyes and listening to the music. .He fell asleep..

Meanwhile, Mark was talking with Jackson and updating him about the current events. He couldnt tell him the exact details..just vaguely mentioned JB and Jinyoung getting closer. JB showered and was just lounging and watching tv. He saw Mark on call...and then he went outside. 

Jaebum's POV

Mark is here ... where is Jinyoung? Did he ditch him..? He was already tired and in pain. I took some pain killers and and cool water to find Jinyoung. He was not in his room, I gently called him.. the bathroom door was open.. He went in. My heart stopped beating..He was lying in the tub..looking like a Prince. I gently removed his headphone and shook him.. He opened his eyes..and slowly focused on me. I couldnt resist this anymore. 'Please let me do this Jinyoung...' And I leaned and pressed my lips to his and kissed him.

Jinyoung's POV

I am dreaming now,.. this kiss was tender and full of love. I never want to wake up from this. My hands reached for his hair started caressing it. He never deepend the kiss..just kept the lips in contact. His hands held my face , his thumb stroking my cheek. 'Nice dream..'.. he slowly left me ..' Jinyoung ah I am real..do you want further proof...?' his head dipped down and his mouth found my neck. He bit me softly..'aah....' I moaned. OMG this was real...and he wanted Jaebum again. He moved his lips and slowly sucked various spots very tenderly. I couldnt resist this anymore..my hands reaching for his crotch as he was leaning down. I heard him freeze and slowly he removed himself from me. Maybe I was too eager or I ruined the moment. I want to cry now.

Jaebum's POV

I felt his hands on my already hard dick. I pulled away from him. He was startled, and his eyes were filled with tears. Oh shit !! 'Baby look at me..' I gently lifted his head...'Dont cry...I dont want to do anything, other than to make love to you till we both pass out.. But Mark is waiting for you outside and you are still recovering from last night..' His cheeks flushed and he looked down..'I forgot about Mark....' he mumbled. This made me giddy..really Jinyoung is going to be the death of me.

I took a towel and waited for him to step out of the tub, and started drying him 'Hyung I can dry myself..' he pouted. 'Jinyoung shi, please allow me to do the honour of drying your divine and flawless body. he blushed even more now. 'Hyungg.. stop it...' I grinned at him and helped him to his room. The door opened and Mark came in.. eyeing us suspiciously. 'Mark dont try to spin this on me, he literally fell asleep inside and could have caught cold ..' ..'Sorry nyongie, all my friends and family decided to call now and I coudnt cut them off....' .. 'Mark , this is the last warning, take care of jinyoung today. My Jinyoung should not have even one scratch on him when he comes back....' I leaned towards Jinyoung..'See you later babe' and kissed him on the cheek. Mark made gagging noised at the back...'Ok, grandpa' he and began making plans with Jinyoung. I am planning to go to my studio then.

Mark and Jinyoung went out for some coffee. Mark didnot want anyone disturbing Jinyoung, so he booked the entire coffee shop for few hours. 'An ice americano for me... Jin..what do you want.?' Mark asked. ..'Just one banana milk shake hyung..'.. and they ordered cheese cakes..

Mark's POV

Jinyoungie is so cute, sitting there sipping his milkshake...Let me disturb him now...'Jinyoungie..?' He looked up at me...I waited till he sipped his drink...'Did you have fun yesterday night..?' ... I waited for it actually, He started chocking on his drink, I went behind him and patted his back.. 'Mark hyung, is this why you wanted to spend time with me..?' .. 'That was a part of the reason, but i missed being with you nyoungie....' I knew he wont resist my cuteness... I mean now who could..???

They talked for few hours, about random things... time flew by. Mark got up..'Time to go Jinyoungie..' Jinyoung followed Mark out. Soon they both walked along the sidewalk..'Can we go for a quick stroll in the park?' Mark asked..'Yes hyung, I am fine now..' They were not noticed by fans, as it was noon time, and it was a weekday...and they were wearing cap and covered their faces anyway.. 

They went and watched few kids playing there...they walked for sometime and sat on one of the benches...'Jinyoung, if JB hurts you please tell me..I will always be there for you..Dont ever lie to me..' Mark looked into Jinyoung's eyes seriously..Jinyoung promised the same..'Yes hyung.. I will tell you..' Then they watched the sunset together and called their manager to come and pick them up. As they spent the day out, they were both tired and fell asleep in the car...

At the dorm..

Mark and Jinyoung sleepily staggered in together, Jaebum was already home, since he finished his song. 

Jaebum's POV

It's almost night time, why are they not here yet. I dont want to call him and look like a clingy guy. Nora sat in my lap and slept..How i wish Nora was Jinyoung....Huh what am i thinking now??!!  
I heard the door opening, and these two staggered in. They look sleepy. Mark should have brought him in early. 'Mark, I will take Jinyoung to his room..good night..' I held Jinyoung carefully and went in. Yugeom was sleeping over at Bam's today, so tonight we can cuddle.. yayy...

Jinyoung went in and changed into his pyjamas and lied down on his bed. I motioned him to move over.. climbing in beside him..I sneaked my hand near his waist pulling him to my chest. He sighed and placed his head on my chest. Soon he fell asleep..I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes..

Next morning, everyone got up soon, since they had their comeback in a few weeks. Pratice sessions went on and on...... till they were all in sync and perfect. Then they shot for their mv. Jaebum and Jinyoung were too busy during the day and exhausted when they returned to their dorm, that they fell asleep instantly. But, there were gestures like getting water /coffee for each other, smiling when their eyes meet during practices, when accidental touches linger longer than others. The days went by fast, with all of them busy..It was the Dday.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebum's POV

I am nervous...my heart was beating very fast. Jinoyung sat with me and Mark in the couch. Yugeom was facetiming Bam. I felt his fingers in mine..he held my hand softly..'Its going to be alright hyung...' I smiled and nodded..This is the first time my song was chosen to be the title song. I feel all kind of emotions .... proud, anxious....I dont know if it will do well..I dont want to disappoint my fans or my members. Jinyoung shook me ..'Hyung, dont worry please..' I looked at him and our hands ..it made me a little bit calm... I slowly leaned towards him closing my eyes..' 

*cough* .... KIds these days....... Mark muttered, he pointed at Yugeom .. Ahhh shitt..!! I almost forgot the kid... OMG I need to get to my senses now. I leaned back in the couch, It was TIME.

As expected the mv was praised by many.. but few people had different opinion. JB felt little guilty, yet they all praised him for his work. They were starting promotions and other variety shows soon.

Hae Ri's POV

Jaebum's new song is soo good. I am going to get him off his high now. A call came..'Everything is ready mam..' .. Ok do it when there are many people, and make it clear so that JB and his bitch sees that. I am going to take bath now, wreaking people's life is hard.. sigh...

It was a fine morning, GOT7 were their usual self, they drank their coffee and had breakfast and came for the music show recording. Many fans were waiting for them. They posed on the red carpet for everyone. That was when that happened.

'JB and Jinyoung are dating.. they even fucked i think.. that's why JB wont go out with me anymore..I am not doing this for the publicity, wanted to show my support for them.. thank you..' There was a giant screen behind the people, where the following message was played ..Hae Ri's smiling face on it.

There was a huge ruckus and commotion, that the boys had to be escorted out. They had to finish the schedule for the day. When they were in the waiting room...

Jinyoung was staring into blank space...his eyes unfocused..  
JB was sitting with his cellphone and pretending to listen to songs..  
Youngjae was feeling very confused... He didnt want to offened his hyungs by asking anything..  
Mark bit his lips in frustration, He wanted to tear that bitch apart..  
Jackson wanted to ask them, but he didnt want to invade their privacy...and it looked like Mark knew something...  
Bambam and Yugeom were not very disturbed, they were huddled together and were talking..

'Yug, I dunno if what that bitch said was true or not, but I hate her..' Bam said. 'I dont like her at all Bam....' Yugeom shuddered thinking about what happened before. Bam saw this and patted his shoulders... 'Even if they are dating, they are still our hyungs...' Yug said.. suddenly Bam shouted, startling all the staffs and members, 'GOT7 is one, no matter what happens' 

After his outburst, he nodded at JB, who was slowly smiling back. Who knew that the maknae line kid would set the mood right when it must be the leader who needs to take initiative. JB felt guilty now...

Jaebum's POV

I didnt expect Hae Ri to pull this kind of stunt. I am afraid to talk to Jinyoung, he looks sad.....? I cant describe it.. but i want to kill her for putting that look on my baby's face. Its time for me to set things right with my friends here, who deserve the truth. 'Guys, whatever we have to talk or ask.. lets wait till this schedule is over and talk tonight at Bams..' Everyone agreed immediately. I secretly texted Jinyoung..'Dont worry baby, please smile for me....I will set things right ..' Jinyoung read this and tried to smile for JB.

By the end of the day Jinyoung's cheeks hurt from too much effort. He was tired physically and mentally.

Jinyoung's POV

I wont think about what happened today till I am with Jaebum hyung. I need him to talk to me.... Dont want his texts. Finally some free time, we ll go to dorm and then go to Bam's.. I wanted to just lie down now.. As Jaebum opened our dorm door, I sagged into him.. he caught me and made me sit in the sofa. Mark went to his room quietly. Yug as usual went to Bam's since he had change of clothes there. I laid on Jabum's lap, instantly his fingers started combing through my hair. He understood. I dont need words to fill this silence between us. I needed his contact to keep me from falling apart. Already the video went viral..and there were bunch of hate comments, few supportive comments. But i feel anxious and i dont like it one bit.

Then the peace was shattered when JB's phone started ringing.'Hello, PD nim..' ....'Yeah about that, I will personally talk to you tomorrow..until then dont give out any details to the press..' ....'Please do me this favour hyung...' ... Then JB resumed stroking Jinyoung's hair... 'Jinyoung ah... look at me...' He turned his face in his lap..looking at JB. 'I love you...'   
Mark who came out to yell at them for being late heard this.....'ABOUT DAMN TIME JB' he shouted.......  
Jinyoung turned a bright pink, but he didnt look away, he felt the same...he had known from their fling days that he loved JB. But he did not tell anything..as he thought JB just wanted a fling..'I love you, Jaebum..I dont think I will ever stop..' (Cringe..) 

After changing their clothes, Mark, JB and Jinyoung went with their manager to Bam's house. JB stopped manager to accompany him, ' We need to resolve this among ourselves first hyung, I will talk to you tomorrow..' 

They went inside the house..there Bam and Yugeom were sitting and watching tv. Youngjae was playing a game in his phone, Jackson was yet to arrive. They got some Pizza's delivered since they were hungry. There was no major topic of conversation, as they were all eating food. Jackson arrived then, and joined them. 

Jaebum's POV

Ha these guys..they wont ask anything until I start talking now. 'Everyone, rather than me telling you, I am open to any questions from you..I will answer them truthfully ... so go ahead..' Hyung, is it true..?' Youngjae asked.. I expected Bambam or Jackson to ask this... but anyway..'Yes..it is true. I love Jinyoung..' .. Me and Jinyoung decided that its better to tell it to them straight, otherwise it may cause confusion. Though I was sitting away from him, I looked into his eyes when I said this. I felt free and light as I finally told them. 

Jackson was okay, he was not shocked.. well..Mark already knew.. Yugeom and Bam were opening and closing their mouth..trying to form words.. Youngjae was fascinated that his two hyungs were in love. 'From when hyung..?' he asked. 'We just confirmed our feelings before coming here, though we were together since our comeback..' ....'Congradulations hyung...' Bam said nodding his head.. Yugeom smiled brightly and clapped his hand...'What is going to happen to you now..?' Jackson asked them...'PD nim, has asked for a meeting tomorrow.. I am going to tell them and see how it goes from there..' 'Jinyoung and I will talk to him tomorrow morning...' 

Then, other members looked at each other and signalled.. 'We will come with you tomorrow ...' Mark said. 'No need hyung, we will sort this out..we dont want you all to suffer..' 'Did you hear what Bam said today...now you maybe dating, but we GOT7 are one..We will come and that is final..' so JB and Jinyoung reluctantly agreed, since their friends are stubborn.

Then they cleared their mess and started choosing a place to sleep in.. As they were arguing..' Mark, how come you are not surprised when they told they were dating..?' Jackson asked with a confused expression... Mark rolled his eyes..'Guys I am practically living with them 24*7, and I know Jinyoungie enough to guess..' 'Yug was also there only......?' Bam questioned....'He was busy flirting with you to notice anything around him...' Mark said sneakily. 'N..No hyung..., I am innocent boy, that's why i dint know..' ... 'Lets sleep..' a flustered Bam bid them good night.

Jinyoung and Jaebum chose to sleep on the couch. Mark winked at them, and suddenly he got a call, and..'Guys , I cant stay tonight, I have to meet up with my friend..lets meet tomorrow morning..' he blurted and rushed out, not giving anyone the time to ask questions. Everyone was puzzled, but chose to ignore it.. then Jackson slept in the guest room. Yug and Bam slept in one room.

At JYP .....

All of them gathered in one meeting room, disabling all the cameras and recorders. They agreed to meet PD nim here since , they donot feel secure anywhere. All of them arrived, except Mark and PD. After few min, Mark came rushing in, his face flushed and his hair dishelved.... All of them shot questioning glances at him. But he just sat there blushing. Just then PD came through the door..They all got up and wished him good morning..'Well, JB please tell me what was that about...' he said.. JB explained about Hae Ri and what happened , leaving out intimate details. But finally he told..' I love Jinyoung, Hyung...' JYP was very shocked at this.... 'You know what happens, if you come out right..?' 'Yes hyung, we dont want to come out now... we will when we feel sure about ourselves and feel that we can handle all the criticisms'.. 'Yes hyung, we will try not to be obvious and will date secretly..' .. 'Hyung, I know you are afraid ... but I think they can get through this...' Mark said. 'We will support them and be with them incase any problem arises...' Jackson also joined him. Both the maknaes nodded in agreement. 'Whatever happens, we must stand by each other and seperating them will never work out PD nim..' Youngjae piped in. 

After hearing these statements, JYP asked for some time and went out ...All of them were nervous, waiting for his reply.. JB was holding Jinyoung's hand beneath the table. JYP came back after 15 minutes. 'Ok guys, I dont think I have a say in this anymore, since being in love is between two persons, but for the sake of the group and company, I advise you to be discreet..and the regarding the press release...I have told our team to just say that you are very good friends, who have no each other for many years..and nothing more..' All of them sighed in relief. Jinyoung just closed his eyes in relief. 'Thank you hyung..' they bowed and left the room.

The following day, JYP released the statement as planned. There were few videos still circulating..but they effectively contained the situation. JB wanted to deal with Hae Ri regarding the issue, but Jinyoung told him, not to bother her anymore, since she will do something more damaging. 

They peacefully finished rest of the comeback peacefully. Though they didnot recieve any trophy, the song was well loved by all the fans. They even filmed a variety program in Jeju Island. They shot for that without any break, so JB and Jinyoung didnt have any time alone. And to avoid suspicion, they slept seperately, and were sassy throughout the filming. And it worked like a charm. 

As they were back , Jackson had promotions in China, Bam went to Thailand, Yugeom went to visit his parents, Mark went to LA. JB went to his parents and Jinyoung planned to visit their parents in Jinhae, during this break.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaebum's POV

I wanted to make it special, we cant go out at a public place. So the destination was our dorm. But I am going to make sure, Jinyoung remembers this date forever. So I came back a little early..to prepare for the date. Jinyoung will be arriving tomorrow morning. 

JB cleaned the living room and his bed room. Then he set a table for two in the center of the room. He then bought Jinyoung's favourite drinks, snacks and finally he ordered a delivery from a famous sashimi place. He was feeling pleased with himself. Then he went home and then he set up the audio system and added few romantic music to his playlist. He was going to get up early and dress up for Jinyoung. He went to his room...and lied down, he fell asleep later as he was very excited for tomorrow.

Jinyoung's POV

I am coming a little bit early to spend time with Jaebum. Today we are having a date. I am very excited, that I came a bit early to surprise him. I punched in my password. We sort of stared at each other, and the toothbrush in his mouth was even funny. He stared at me open mouthed, spitting on his shirt.. I couldnt stop my laugh. He looked too cute and adorable, this early in the morning. He ran off to the bathroom to rinse his mouth, I left my bags in my room and followed him to the bathroom..

He finished rinsing, he looked at my reflection in the mirror..'You are early..' I dont know why thats a bad thing...'Yes, I wanted to spend more time with you....' 'You dont understand Jinyoungie....I wanted to get ready and surprise you, not like this wearing yesterday's clothes looking ugly...' he grumbled taking off his shirt.. Oh...his words made me warm and fuzzy inside..

Jaebum's POV

Aish!! I really wanted to surprise Jinyoungie..Why am I such a disappointment. In frustration , I removed the shirt and threw it.. I felt two arms around me, I flinched as he hands were cold. He placed his head along mine.. breathing on my nape..'Do you know what I love the most other than you?' He asked me suddenly..i shook my head.. 'It's the extraordinariness in these ordinary moments..I share with you that I feel really happy..I dont need you to dress up or cook my favourite things .. or surprise me with something..though those are great too.. I still prefer the normal you, who is cute, adorable and sexy without trying anything..' 

I am speechless...I turned around and hugged him tightly.. he pulled back.. 'So dont be disappointed Jaebum..you dont need to dress up well to impress me.. I am already impressed..' he smiled his eyes crinkling in the corners. ..'I love you..' It was a simple statement, which has been said by millions of ppl around the world, and I felt it was such a cliche until now.... when I looked into his eyes .. I see myself in them..and more much more.. I feel the weight of the words, the meaning behind his actions and I cant help but tell him..'I love you more..'

After that beautiful moment , Jinyoung freshened up in his room and went to the living room to set the table. JB took his shower and dressed casually and came out..The delivery came and JB went to get it. He placed the meat on the table between them and sat down opposite to Jinyoung.

'Ah my favourite..' Jinyoung exclaimed digging in.. Jaebum was watching Jinyoung eating well. He doesnt eat messily , even though he is excited. They take their time savouring the food and placed the dishes in the kitchen. After the food, they sat on the couch, and listened to music which JB had downloaded..and they dozed off, Jinyoung lying on the couch..JB was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. Jinyoung woke up first, he didnt want to disturb Jaebum, so he went to the kitchen to do the dishes..since Jaebum had done a lot for him. He was washing the dished thoroughly, when he felt a pair of lips on his head.. 'Jinyoungie, why are you doing this..? we can do this later...lets do something else..' ... 'Its almost over now ...... hubby' Jinyoung teased. .. JB's face turned pink at the that.. and he helped Jinyoung silently. 

Jaebum's POV

How can he casually call me hubby..like that!!! my heart is pounding.. Just you wait jinyoung I ll get back at you. We finished the dishes and came to living room... where we ate snacks and watched tv for sometime..He was lying on my lap... my hand on impulse went to his hair and started caressing it.. 'Hyung please dont be touchy touchy in front of others....' 'I am not going to touch you......but I am going to sleep with you daily and wake up in your arms daily...' Look at that blush in his cheeks... Adorable..' Whatever hubby........' he smirked.. He is purposefully doing this..trying to get me flustered.. Ok now I am going to get back at him..... I tickled him ....but he dint budge.. I ll find his weak spot.. I slowly go down and find his feet...when he goes beserk... Found it. He had tears in his eyes now...laughing..'Stop it hyunggg...' ...'Wifeyyyyyyy...' I called him... I stopped tickling and stared at him..His eyes widened now....'How come I am wifey..I am also a hubby...' he pouted cutely. 'No Jinyoungie.... you will be my wifey and my wifey only.....' I said as I closed the distance between us.

They woke up wrapped in each others arms...Nothing happened yesterday night...Just a little make out session since both of them were tired. They got up and had breakfast, then Mark arrived that afternoon, followed by Yugeom.

They had to go to a shoot, hence they got ready next day morning and waited for their cars. Jackson was back from China. So they boarded the car, and went to the shoot and while returning the car with Jinyoung, JB, Mark and Yugeom suddenly stopped in the midway. They waited for the other car to come and get them..since all the other transportation were busy. So they now had to adjust and sit till they atleast reach their dorm. They unanimously agreed that Jinyoung should sit on JB's lap since they were already together. 'No funny business you two, I am going to sleep now...' Mark warned as he slept next to the two leaning on the window.

Jinyoung's POV

I dont know where this logic of theirs come from?! Aish dumb kids. So now i am sitting in Jaebum's lap awkwardly. 'Comfortable wifey..?' he whispered in my ear...this bastard. 'Yes hyung..' I jumped up and sat exactly on his crotch. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. Aha... this is what you get for teasing me. I am the Master of teasing here..and JB is just about to find out now.

Jaebum's POV

I should not have teased him. I am paying the price now. I think I ll be blue balled before I reach the dorm. Another brake, Damn!! his ass is rubbing me too much ! I dont think I can handle this. And Jinyoung adjusted his position for the millionth time. 'Ahh....' OMG I cannot moan in front of members..I looked around in panic. Thank god everyone is alseep. Jinyoung heard it though..'Any problem hubby..?' That little minx, I am going to show him what I can do..I looked at my watch, we have 10 minutes to reach the dorm....I slightly lifted him and placed him directly on my erection, it touched his crotch now. He started wiggling, but i held him still by his sides. And I began rubbing against him creating a nice friction..his fists were clenched tight ..knuckles white.. and I can see from this side he was biting his lips hard..trying not to let out a sound... It was the most erotic and frustrating journey of my life...

As soon as they reached, Jinyoung literally jumped out of the car surprising Mark, who got down first. Then JB got down..finally Yugeom. They said their goodbyes and rushed into the dorm. Mark looked at them both.. he noticed the tension right away and saw both their flushed faces. 'Jinyoung and JB go ahead.. you deserve some alone time for letting me sleep in the car..' he said and winked at them. They both rushed to Jinyoung's room..Yugeom was tired and went directly to bed, not even noticing his hyungs. 

JB locked the door behind him with a click and turned around to Jinyoung. 'You have been a very bad wifey....' and started walking towards him slowly....

JB approached Jinyoung slowly...just letting his eyes roam around his body. Jinyoung backed away, till his legs hit the bed and he sat down. He looked at JB's eyes and gulped..

Jinyoung's POV

Maybe I should not have teased him..I was equally afraid and fascinated by this Jaebum. He wouldnt hurt me physically , I know that. But I can feel that aura around him..and he is definitely going to punish me. I can feel it in his heated gaze, which now roams around my body. He has looked at me countless times before, but not like this..this was something primal..and I felt my body preparing itself for the coming storm...

There was no need for words, as their eyes and body told in many different ways what is going to happen. So when JB went down on his knees, Jinyoung already had his hands on his shoulders...guiding him down. 

Jaebum's POV

I feel my control slipping, when Jinyoung stares at me like that. He has given up his body and was waiting for me to touch him.. I am not going to punish him...because now punishing him means punishing me, as I am equally aroused. First things first... I am going to make him loose his mind in pleasure..  
I went down on my knees and my fingers grazed his front..'Aah..' ..he is so sensitive and we havent even started anything yet.. I stared at him, while my entire hand palmed him...and his pants became even tighter. 'Jinyoungie..' I whispered his name as i felt his pant getting wet.. 'Jae.... Please can u...?' I just pulled his pants of him along with his underwear. And I placed my mouth near his erection.. kissing it softly.

Jinyoung's POV

I dont know if I can endure this anymore, he hasnt touched me properly yet..and I am about to explode now. He softly kissed me... invountarily my hands grabbed his hair and pushed his mouth further, making him choke.. I could see the tears in his eyes...'OMG .. Jaebum... I ..I sor ry..' He pulled back ..'Its ok Jin...' saying that he took my length slowly into his mouth..Thank God I was sitting down, I dont think I would be able to manage on my feet. He relaxed his jaw, taking me fully in his mouth. 'Jae...Jaebum...aahh..' I couldnt control my screams anymore. I felt something against my mouth.. He had his fingers near my mouth...I sucked them slowly..he moaned around my cock sending vibrations down my spine.. then I felt his finger inside me.. I dont think I will be able to handle this..... He pushed his fingers in slowly first till I was comfortable.. I am going insane now.. feeling double the pleasure as his fingers and mouth fucked me senseless. When his fingers hit the spot..I couldnt control anymore and came with a shout..

Jaebum's POV

He looked so hot lying there spent, almost unconscious now.. I did not waste any time, I just took off my clothes and placed him properly in the bed.. placing a pillow under him. I was searching for a condom now..?? why couldnt i be prepared?!!! I am almost in pain, I frantically searched near the table beside the bed, when I felt someone touching my side..'Jaebum... I just want to feel you, dont worry..' I was blind with lust, that i couldnt even reply..just joined him in bed... I settled between his legs, slowly easing in. He was little sore, But i was in a hurry. After the first thrust, I couldnt control my speed and went on to pound into him. His eyes opened wide and his mouth was parted...his face flushed. I was sure....It was the most beautiful sight I will ever get to see in my life...He placed his legs on either side of my hips pushing himself on to me, deepening the pentration. I found his spot now, and repeatedly brushed against it..making him whimper...He tightened around my cock making me loose my mind as I came.. He followed untouched as I brushed against his spot one more time.

Jinyoung's POV

I can feel him pulsing inside me. I am feeling very tired and am unable to open my eyes, my hands left his shoulders and fell on the bed. He shifted and that sent little sparks of pleasure, tingling my spine. He pulled out of me slowly.. When he dint leave, I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.. his sweat dripped from his brow and landed on my lips, where my tongue licked it instinctively. His eyes followed my lips movement..then he looked at me and smiled..'I love you, I accept that you are the world's best tease..now stop it wifey...' ..'hmphfhh... Love you too..' Then he got up and threw our sheets in the corner and wiped me..'I am too tired to carry you now, let's take bath tomorrow..' he said and settled in the bed. He placed his head on my shoulder and kissed it ..'Good night Jinyoungie ...' 'Good night Jaebum..' I kissed his head..and wrapped my arms around him and went to sleep...

Jinyoung woke up first, and he looked at the time..it was nearly 10 O'Clock. They didnt have any schedule that day anyway, Jinyoung got up though as he was hungry..He slowly got up and freshened up and limped to the kitchen..Mark was sleeping on the couch and Yugeom was lying on the floor wraped in blankets.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinyoung's POV

Why were they sleeping here?? Ok let me first fill my stomach and cook something for everyone. There was a cream bun in the fridge, and I quickly ate it and went about preparing something for breakfast. I am cooking ramyun ....since I am lazy and took out few side dishes to eat. Now.. as the food was cooking, I went to my room to wake up Jaebum. He was lying curled up on his side, one hand pillowing his head and soft snores were audible from here. He looked like a toddler, not like someone who did those things last night. I feel heat rush up to my cheeks, when I remember what had happened. I shook him lightly..'Jaebum hyung wake up, lets eat...' ..'5 minutes Jinyoungie...Please..' he mumbled. 'Get up now Hubby..' He sprang up so fast and hugged me...'You are asking to be punished early in the morning wife...' He said huskily. Not again, this time i pinched his stomach hard, he howled in pain and got up..'After all I have done for you, this is what I get...' he muttered with a cute pout. I dragged him up.. 'I made ramyun, lets eat soon...' and pushed him into the bathroom. 

After JB came out, he went to kitchen. He glanced at the sleeping two on the couch and raised his eyebrows. He quietly went and came to eat breakfast with Jinyoung. Then they both cleaned up the place. Jinyoung then went to wake up Mark and Yugeom to eat breakfast. 

It took some time to wake them up as they were deep in sleep, as soon as they both woke up.. Mark glared at Jinyoung..

Mark's POV

I just want to sleep some more time..I saw Jinyoung first. I was very angry now, he was the reason for us sleeping here out and he dares to wake me up. 'Hyung why are you both sleeping here...?' He did NOT JUST ASK THAT. 'Well since you and Jaebum were kind enough to do vocal training in the middle of the night, we really didnt want to hear that...' I said with a little anger. He was embarrassed and didnt want to look at me. 'I would not have told you to do anything, if I knew you were going to be this damn loud..' I saw him visibly shrink. But I couldnt control myself.. 'Did you forget about this kid totally...' I said pointing to Yugeom..'He got up in the middle of the night and was afraid something happened to you..and I sort of explained to him about these things...' He had tears in his eyes.. due to the noise, JB came to check upon us. I glared at him too, since he was the one responsible..He saw Jinyoung standing there looking at the ground and went to him..'Some leader you are, when you dont even think about others ..' I picked up my stuff and went to my room. I woke up Yugeom too and sent him to his room...

Jaebum's POV

Jinyoung is about to cry, he was quiet sensitive..I sat ont he couch and pulled him to my lap. He sat there rigid ...'Hyung, I dont think I can have sex with you ever...' he said out of the blue....'Tell me what happened with Mark first...' I sort of forced it out of him... When I heard it , I too felt guilty as hell. I totally forgot that the walls here are thin and I dint even buy them some ear plugs before. 'Jinyoungie listen to me, next time we will give them ear plugs and some bribery ...dont worry for this...' It took some time convincing him...and finally he smiled when I mentioned something funny.. *ring* 'Hello , hi mom..'  
'Are you free Jaebum ah?' ..'Yes mom..' 'Why dont you come with Jinyoung for dinner?' That was abrupt........'Ok I ll ask him and call you back mom, bye..' ..'Mom invited us for dinner Jinyoung ah...can you come with me tonight?' I asked him directly.. 'Yes hyung...' Ok then , I called my mom and told we will be there by 6.

Jinyoung's POV

As soon as Jaebum left me, to go to the studio.. I felt sad again. I dunno what to do now..? Mark is angry with me..what kind of person forgets about kids in the house. I wanted to rewind time and just shut my mouth which made such indecent sounds. I cant be alright, until I go and apologize to him. I saw that his door was open and I went in and sat in the chair. I am unable to look at him, I stared at the pattern on the floor. 'Mark hyungg............Am so-sorry..Please dont be mad at me.. Here afterwards I wont let Jaebum touch me, I will also not make any indecent sound...and I will even do you laundry for a week..hyung here is your favourite coffee...' I said giving him the coffee.. my hands trembled, but I held on to the coffee tightly...

Mark's POV

When Jinyoung came inside, I wanted to scold him again. But he sat down in the chair and looked down and spoke in a trembling voice. Oh oh..this is why I dont get serious around here, then things become complicated.. 'Here is your favourite coffee..' He finished and was shoving it to me..but i saw his hands were trembling. 'Jinyoungie look at me...' I said.. he slowly looked up.. 'I am sorry for scolding you, I was cranky that I didnt get enough sleep..dont worry..I am not mad at you..' How can I stay mad at him, whatever happens he will always be my bro and I will love him..'Jinyoungie, just buy us an earplug next time..' I sighed. 'Jaebum hyung, also told me the same thing....' He mumbled cutely and his ears were red. 'So........... That good eh?!' .. 'Shut up hyung' he said and closed his ears. 'what am I going to tell to Yug hyung? I am embarrassed to talk to him now..' 'Dont worry Jinyoung ah, I just told him you guys were playing an intense game and you were shouting since you were losing continuously.. and he wanted to join you guys too..... but I convinced him that was not a good idea and its a grown up game..' i finished with a wink.. Jinyoung stared at me fascinated.. 'Wow hyung, daebak ...no wonder you can maintain a relationship secretly..' this sneaky little shit...I felt my cheeks getting hot... 'Thats ok..now scram, I want to eat something.....' I shooed him away. Jinyoung and his curiosity..

Jinyoung had went to Jaebum's house many times, but this is the first time he is meeting her as her son's boyfriend. So he felt little nervous, he dressed carefully for the dinner, in a blue sweater and faded jeans. He did his hair and didnt apply make up. He got ready and waited for Jaebum. Mark went away again, Jinyoung presumed , that he must be meeting with his lover. Yugeom was just hanging out with Bam and they were watching videos...

Jaebum's POV

I came home by 5.30 .. and Jinyoung was sitting in his room, reading a book. He looked so soft and squishy in his outfit. I went to him and kissed his cheek softly. ' You look cute Jinyoungie..' 'I know Jaebum hyung, now get ready..' he rolled his eyes. 'yes wifey..' I smirked and went to my room to get ready. I wanted to match colours with him, so I wore a blue hoodie and came out. We both bid our good byes to the maknaes...'Look into the peephole and answer the door guys.. and no funny business here....' Jinyoung told them few instructions.. 'Ok...... Mom..' they teased him, earning a glare from him. I quickly ushered him out as we were getting late.  
JB and Jinyoung reached there soon, JB noticed a new car in the driveway. His mom left out information...and he was not ready to show Jinyoung to any others than his family now. But they couldnt turn back, as my mom saw me from the window and came out to greet us. 'Welcome, Jinyoung and Jae..' Jinyoung smiled at her and bowed respectfully, I simply nodded my head...'Mom you dint tell us about inviting guests..?' Frankly, my tone came out rougher than I intend to.. then Jinyoung started rubbing my back, trying to calm me. 'No Jae, they suddenly showed up, so I couldnt just turn them away....I thought of calling you, but I knew you were on the way...so I didnt and they will leave now shortly...' 

As she was speaking, two ladies came out of my house...Oh no not again!!!! Why is fate playing in my love life like this?! It was my ex girlfriend, Ha won and her mom. I stiffened automatically...

Jinyoung's POV

Why is he acting like this...Then I saw two ladies coming out of the house and sort of guessed the situation... she must either be his ex crush or ex girlfriend. Oh Oh...Jaebum , you are in trouble. So much trouble. I removed my hand from his back, as the ladies approached us.... 'JB, how are you, its been a long time isnt it?' the girl just clung to his arm and asked. 'Yes ha won ah...' ... they didnt even spare me a glance, as they were talking about old times.. when I got an idea and pinched Jaebum's back. he yelped in surprise and they all looked at him with concern..'Just a bug, I crushed it now...' I replied. 'Oh..... and you are...??' 'I am Jinyoung, his band member..' I said with a smile.. That's when his mom intervened and reminded them of a previous engagement.. I had to thank her later for this. she is a blessing. 

They left and soon JB was getting cold treatment from Jinyoung, and he couldnt come clean and tell him about it, since his mom never knew he dated in middle school. They sat in the dining table, where Mrs. Im prepared all of Jinyoung's favourite delicacies.. Mr. Im also arrived and they all started eating.

he Jaebum's POV

From the way he was smiling, an unknown person would tell he was absolutely adorable.. But i knew..after years and years of staying with him, I can guess he was probably freaking mad at me. But I cant do anything now. He was enjoying eating all the food prepared by my mom. Jinyoung is like that, he doesnt show his emotions or acts rashly in such situations, he just continues according to the plan and attacks when we least expect it. *sigh* Its going to be a very stressful dinner for me. Currently they were talking about Hae Ri and her craziness...'Yeah, she is insane..!' i just randomly commented, 'Yes aunty, Jaebum hyung did not know she was crazy, but rest of us realised it sooner...' He is out for my blood tonight...'Yes, Jinyoung ah, this boy is senseless and doesnt know how to judge a person's character....' My mom scoffed. Yes. Its going to be a long night. 

As soon as we finished eating, mom bought us hot chocolate and coffee for dad. 'Jinyoung , I have known you since you were a little kid, so please understand me ..when I found out about you two, I couldnt accept this.....my wife explained to me what all happened to you both..and I began to realise that you both love each other and that's all that matters...' When Mr. Im finished talking everyone had tears in their eyes. Jaebum got up and hugged his dad for a long time....Jinyoung too went up to shake his hand.. and was pulled into a hug. 'Thank you, uncle..' Jinyoung said.. Mr. Im shook his head... 'You make my son happy Jinyoung, I hope he makes you happy too..ánd please if its not too much, please put some sense into his head..' He joked.. 'Yes uncle, I will try..' He chuckled. 

There time together was cut short, when Jinyoung got a call from Yugeom..'Hyung...hyung.....' His panicked voice could be heard by JB who was near.... 'Take deep breath Yug....' He took the breaths, as Jinyoung could hear it.. 'Hyung, just now Mark hyung came back, and he fainted and ...and.... his body is covered in bruises...I dont know what to do hyung, Bam is trying to wake him up... I dont know if we should take him to hospital now..' he finished in a rush.. Jinyoung also felt panicked, but he kept his voice leve 'Stay put Yug, dont take him to hospital, we will be bcak in few minutes.. try to wake him up by splashing some cold water in his face...and lay him down in the couch. Just hang in there kid...' As soon as he cut the call, they both excused themselves and ran towards their car, 'Hyung I will drive.... I drive faster than you...' So JB tossed him the keys and buckled up. The way Jinyoung drove made JB fear for his life, but he looked at Jinyoung, who was calm and handled the speed with ease. He had only one goal now , to reach dorm soon and save Mark. So thats what he will do, Jinyoung thought and pressed the accelerator once more...making JB hold on tight till his knucles became white.....

While driving Jinyoung called his personal doctor and told him to come to the dorm. JB and Jinyoung both rushed into the dorm, the doctor hadnt arrived at. Mark, was sitting propped up in the couch, barely conscious. Jinyoung sat down beside him..'Hyung, can you hear me..?' Mark just nodded. 'What did you give him..Yugeom..?' JB asked him..'We just gave him water hyung...' They could see that the maknaes were very scared. JB and Jinyoung both carried Mark to the bathroom to clean him up..While Jinyoung undressed Mark, JB went to get some clothes. . Jinyoung gasped as soon as he saw Mark's chest.

Jinyoung's POV

'Hyung, what happened to you..?' I was very shocked.... what happened to him...I carefully cleaned his face and chest, while he was leaning on the counter. Jaebum hyung came with a new shirt and sweatpants. I motioned him to take a look at Mark's bruises..His eyes widened in knowledge, but he dint comment anything.. We quickly changed him and took him to my room, since it was near. I heard the doorbell, few moments later my doctor came in... He checked Mark ..'Did he eat anything since morning?' 'We dont know doc...' I was occupied with Jaebum, that I forgot to text Mark that day.. 'Its just exhaustion and he is severly dehydrated..I ll prescribe few tablets and I ll put him on a drip now..He ll be alright by tomorrow..But he must take it slow for a few days.....' He said. I felt relieved, JB looked confused and angry...I wonder why? 

Yugeom went and got the medicines, Then JB told the maknaes to stay together at Bam's and he will call them tomorrow. Though Jinyoung was puzzled at JB's behaviour, he just went along with it and bid them goodbye. Then they both went to Mark's room and saw him trying to stay awake... JB went to cook some porridge for him, so that he can take the tablets. Jinyoung sat near Mark's bed watching over him.. 'Hyung are you ok now..?' Jinyoung asked him... 'Diz--zzy..' Mark's voice came out hoarse and husky. Jinyoung held Mark's hand slowly caressing it..'Hyung dont scare us like that again...' Mark just nodded. JB came into the room and placed the bowl near them...Jinyoung then started spoon feeding him slowly...His hands started paining after sometime... JB noticed this and took the bowl from him and started feeding Mark.. When Mark and JB's eyes met, they had some unsaid conversation in their head, which Jinyoung observed. He finished eating and took the tablets... while Jinyoung helped him to the bathroom and tucked him in. 'If you want anything, just call me hyung ...' and he placed his phone near him.. He came back and kissed Mark's forehead and whispered a good night.

Mark's POV

It was still dark out, I looked at my phone.. It was 5 in the morning. I feel like my body has run a marathon yesterday..... ... and frankly it had. Since he was going away for months, I couldnt control myself. I should not have compelled him to go on.......Now I feel like shit.. Jinyoung and my members should not have to worry about the oldest...but I am now causing them most trouble. I know that JB guessed what had happened to me, since he saw my body yesterday. But I couldnt let go of him (his lover)... he was a drug, which I constantly need... My relationship is not very complicated.. we help each other out. Thats our contract, we fullfill each others fantasies , no questions asked. Whatever it is, we dont hesitate... thats one of the things I like about him. And we dont talk about it later. He made me forget my lonliness and I made more mature.. It was mutually beneficial.. But yesterday, I had to go and feel something that I shouldnt have felt. I thought I will miss him, when he is going away for few months. And I wanted to erase those feelings fully, even though he was not a rough person... I made him do stuff to me... he couldnt refuse it since we both have to do what the other person wants. I was nearly unconsious by the end, that he had to risk himself and drop me home. Now I need to explain this to my members....... I felt dizzy again and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jinyoung's POV

'Jae...... will you tell me..?' I asked him.. He knew what I was going to ask..'Jinyoung ah, those marks you saw, were made by Mark's lover..' ...'But why would someone do that...??' .. JB started explaining to me..'To some that is not considered pain... maybe Mark wanted that...we will never know unless he tells us...' ...I understood what he was saying... I was little dense... how could I have not noticed the strap marks on Mark's shoulders and chest. 'Lets not ask him , if he feels comfortable he will tell us hyung...' JB nodded.. 'Ok goodnight Jae.. and dont think I forgot what happened earlier... ' I warned him.. 'Hehehe.. yeah I know wifey.. now Good night..' he came near me and kissed me softly. He hugged me from back and we went to sleep..

Next morning, Mark felt a little better, he woke up and was lying in bed looking at his phone. Jinyoung came with a bowl of steaming soup into his room, 'good morning hyung..How are you feeling now.?' Jinyoung asked, 'I am feeling better Jinyoungie..' Mark replied. Jinyoung started to feed him, but Mark refused and started eating by himslef.  
Jinyoung's POV

Mark is looking better today, but still little bit pale. Hope he gets well soon. I am not going to ask him what happened...'Hyung what can we do today..can we hang out ?' 'Yes Jin...lets hang out..' Mark was about to get up fast...Jinyoung lightly pushed him back..'Wait hyung, first I will run a bath for you.. then lets watch movies and eat ' Saying this, I went to prepare the bath. I came back and helped Mark..he was little bit unsteady on his feet..Mark stood there and took off his clothes and I led him into the bathtub. 'Yeah, where are the others?' Mark asked...'Yug will come later..he is staying at Bam's and JB hyung went to talk with PD..' 

After talking about random things.... Mark got up from and Jinyoung had a robe waiting for him... and bundled him up..Mark then wore hoodie and shorts and they both settled in the watch tv. Jinyoung had prepared few snacks and popcorn. After one hour or so, Mark fell asleep on Jinyoung's lap...while Jinyoung was caressing his hair.. Then he too switched off the movie and fell asleep. 

Jaebum's POV

PD wanted to discuss about the comeback and dates..So I went to the meeting. I got a call form Jackson, since he heard about Mark's condition from Bam. I told him not to worry, Mark was alright now. I told him to give him a call and talk to him later. That's all I can do, I really feel helpless... I can discuss and solve the problem in our professional lives....In their personal lives.. I cant do any other thing than give advice or watch from sidelines. I hope Mark can come to terms with his relationship. In times like these Jinyoung is my go to person, he will take care of Mark.. he will be the caring one out of us two and I am relieved since I tend to be harsher sometimes. I bought some pizza to cheer them up, as soon as I entered I saw them sleeping on the couch. Mark was sleeping in Jinyoung's lap.. while Jinyoung was... aah ..he was going to get neck pain in that position. I slowly tiptoed inside and freshened up and came back. I opened the pizza box and took out a slice..and placed it near Mark's nose.........and Jinyoung's nose. And it worked like a charm... Both woke up and grabbed slices of pizza and set about eating.

Jinyoung's POV

What a good way to wake up......yummm. Jaebum is the best. I smiled and winked at him over the slice. He smirked back. 'So what did you do today?' Jinyoung swallowed before replying......'We ate snacks....popcorn and watched movies and fell asleep..' Mark just nodded since his mouth was full. Just as we were about to finish, we heard the door opening, Youngjae came rushing in...'Hyung what happened ..are you alright?' He asked Mark..'Yes..Jae i am alright now..was just tired..' he smiled at him.. I offered him the last slice, he refused...'I already ate hyung..' ..'I will stay here and watch over Mark hyung...if you want to go somewhere like a date or something...' Why do these kids have to make me blush?? They will think of me as a weak person now....'No need Jae..we will hang out in house only...we are really tired..' Saying that ..'Ok guys I am taking a nap then..' I stood up and went into my room...I will take a short nap then join them later..

Jinyoung's POV

Jaebum hyung is going to take a nap.. hmmmmm..I stayed back and spoke to them. Then Youngjae suggested to go bowling.. I declined, I have plans now. 'You guys go and enjoy, I am going to sleep now...Hyung, dont tire yourself.. Youngjae look after Mark...' They both bid their goodbyes and went back. I went to Jaebum's room slowly, and checked upon him.. He was lying there shirtless. I took out the materials i needed and went into his room and locked the door. I silently went and took both his hands and tied them to his bed post using my tie. Since his bed is smaller, I need to sit on him to work out my plan... So I sat on his stomach and gripped the bed for support.. I bought frozen strawberry, which we use to make milkshakes... but its going to have other purposess now..... and I went on to work. Jaebum you will never know what hit you.

Jaebum's POV

I felt something cold against my chest and some wet sensation.. this repeated.. and I woke up with a start.. I looked down to see Jinyoung licking my chest. OMG I wanted to hug him.... my hands were tied..oof cant get it off.. he tied it well..he didnt stop.. he placed another berry in my collar bone and sucked it off.. 'Jin....young....... s-stop...' he looked into my eyes..'Jaebum.... I am going to destroy you and you cant do anything about it...' His eyes were dark as night and full of lust. Frankly speaking, I am half afraid...what was he going to do to me?.. I felt some liquid hit my stomach .. Jinyoung bent to lick it off my navel....... I dont think I can take this anymore...'Aaahh--...Please nyoungie........untie me..' Instead he licked downwards toward my pant and lingered there.. He used his mouth to open my zipper... and slowlyy pushed my pants off me.. I had on a underwear now.. he kissed my hard on through it. My hips wont stop bucking now.. I feel trapped, I couldnt do anything to him... I wanted to touch. taste and feel him now.

Jinyoung' s POV

I wish I could photograph the look on Jaebum's face now, he struggled with the binds on his hands and thrashed his feet..unable to take anymore. I wanted him to watch...so I pinched his nose, he opened his eyes wide...'Jin... Pl..please ' I am better at control than he is.. I pushed aside my pleasure and wanted him to just feel this.. 'Jaebum.....what I am going to do to you.... no one is ever going to make you feel... I will make sure of it...' I felt pity for him and leaned and kissed him on the lips... he latched on to mine and kissed me like there's no tomorrow. 'Not so fast babe.......' I wanted to try something new ... I took out a silk blindfold... Jaebum's eyes widened .....'Since When.....?' I smirked , 'This was for me actually, but I since you were a bad boy, now you are going to wear it ..' I went forward and tied that to his eyes.....went near his ears and whispered..'Just feel baby..' 

Jaebum's POV

Where did the blushing Jinyoung go???? If this was revenge, I will gladly be on my knees...I cant see anything through this..... I really wanted to see his face.. I felt a cold metal near my hip... then heard the ripping sound of a cloth as my underwear fell away..I felt vulnerable and exposed. I lay still, unable to guess what he was going to do..when I felt his hand grasping my length.. he was gentle and he tugged a few times..'Pleaseeee Jin.....' I cant take it anymore.. I screamed and writhed when he took me in my mouth..while his hands prevented me from thrusting harshly. He sucked, kissed and grazed.. when I was near, he left me ..'Jinyounggieee.. Pleasee dont do this to me......Ride me now...' He sat on top of me and slowly guided my length into him..he sat still for a moment, adjusting and testing the position.. He started riding me fast from the beginning.. I dont think he will be able to feel the pleasure..'Jin...pleaseee untie me... I am begging you..' I am way past dignity now... I slowly felt the tie loosen and i ripped the blindfold away... 'Let me...' I switched our positions quickly before I started thrusting, his eyes were closed in ecstacy... I never knew I had it in me to go even harder .. Jinyoung screamed since he was too close...'Jaebum...' he called and placed his legs on my shoulders making me go even deeper. After a few more thrusts I came inside him with a shout.. while he orgasmed and couldnt find his voice so he tightly shut his eyes and tightened his whole body.. I shuddered in pleasure.. 

They both lay there spent, Jinyoung curled up to Jaebum's shoulder, 'Will you talk to Ha won again..?' ....'Who ...?' JB asked.. Jinyoung was satified with that answer..'Nothing babe, Love you..' he said and kissed his cheek.. while JB snuggled into his embrace....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark deserves some well deserved happiness <3

Jaebum's POV

This album has come out well I think..But I am still anxious, members told me not to worry too much. But here i am stressing out. Wer were practising now, so that we can shoot the mv soon. Mark has improved and appeared happy now, so i feel relieved now. Jinyoung and I didnt have much time after our last encounter..since we were either practising and sleeping . Then we shot for the mv.. I had grown out my hair this time..I dont know what my fans will think about it..But my Jinyoung loves it. He doesnt miss a chance to stroke my hair... frankly..he is caressing my hair like he rubs nora.. I dont mind it though. But I dont let other's touch my hair though. 

Finally they all had one week break, since they must rest well before their comeback. They all decided to just rest, in their respective home. JB and Jinyoung were happy, they both had romantic dates in their room or in the terrace...which JB set up specially for Jinyoung. Mark went to see his lover again and he had been gone for two days, while Yug asusual was hanging out with Bam. So they had the dorm to themselves. But they never had sex....a sweet kiss here and there and little poems/cheesy lines that surprised Jinyoung, which were placed throughout the house...There was one in his book the other day..saying ..'Will you be the Jinyoung to my JB' that read..Jinyoung smiled looking at it.. He showed it to JB who blushed at that. Jinyoung placed the book down and came to sit in Jaebum's lap... his hands automatically went to his hair and started stroking it..'Yes Jaebum..' he answered leaning down and softly pressing his lips to Jaebum's. Since they forgot about their surroundings whenever they kissed, they didnt hear the door unlocking.. 'Jinyoungieeee.... noona is here....' They sprang apart so fast that JB landed on the floor... and Jinyoung stared at his noona..

Jinyoung's POV

What do I do now? I didnt tell about Jaebum to my family yet.. ..'Noona I can explain.....' She stood there staring at us...'Noona ???' She shook her head....'Jinyoung, I am sorry I have to go now...' she rushed out of the dorm..I didnt know what to do...I turn to look at Jaebum hyung.. He came towards me and hugged me..I couldnt help, my tears started falling..'I wanted to tell them Jae...now its too late, they are going to hate me' I whispered when I stopped crying..'No dont sat that Jin, you are assuming that, why dont we go and explain to them..?' he suggested.. 'I thought it was a good idea, since my noona already found out.. 'Ok hyung lets go tomorrow..' 

Mark's POV

He went out to get some food, am too lazy to move my body. We are here for a short break.. by here I mean in Paris,France... It has been a pleasant few days.. Not even my members knew where I am, and thats for the best..Now I had to get up, so that i can eat..I got up and stretched and went to the bathroom and did my business. There was a knock and he entered...'Here is your breakfast in bed hyung...' he smiled at me. 'After all the things we have done, you still wish to call me hyung..?' he blushed ..'Yes, I will still call you hyung, but at that time you can be my baby or daddy..' I nodded..'Let's eat..' He had got us waffles and syrup and some coffee for me. He doesnt drink coffee, saying its too bitter...he was still a baby. Still My baby. What???? where did i get a thought like that.....!! I pinched my thighs and continued eating...'Hyung, I want to go sight seeing.....' ...'Yah, thats too risky, if our fans see us then its going to be a nightmare for both of us..' He pouted and did cute aegyo..'Pleaseeee hyung....' In these times, I seriously have doubt if he was the one who whipped me yesterday ..erm amongst other things.. 'Ok but we have to go in disguise...' he nodded brightly smiling.. As I see his smile, my heart started pounding, I can sympathize with his fans, at how his smile is his weapon, it can make anyone slave for him. 

Then they both got ready, Mark covered his face with his mask and wore a hoodie, while his lover wore a beanie and moustache with sunglasses. It was too funny, that Mark started laughing at his antics. Then they went sightseeing..they went to the Eifel tower and had a romantic dinner at a restaurant there, then went to various shops and bought few gifts.. then they watched the sunset across Seine while sitting in their room as it was just across the river. They talked about everything except their feelings. Both did not want to ruin their mood by talking about their contract. If Mark can he would admit that beside his members and his friends back in LA, he was the one person he was comfortable with and can share his thoughts freely. But they were both afraid to talk about what was in their hearts.

Lover's POV

Ah Mark hyung...I started having feelings the first time we had sex... it was about an year ago. But I cant be with him, our society will never accept this kind of relationship.. But I cant stay away from him.. He was my addiction, and I needed a daily fix. I dont drink or smoke, but he was my one and only drug and I get high on him..his voice .....his sinful body....and his heart. But the second I admit it, we can never go back to the way we were, he may even stop talking with me. I fulfill all my fantasies with him...and I fulfill his. But I stopped having these fantasies..now all I have left is I want to make slow love to him..till he cries out... or he can love me till my eyes and heart are full.. My members dont know about this affair, though they suspect something .... but they never ask me...and I am thankful for that. That sunset was beautiful..... 'Mark, I have one fantasy, can we......?' He turned to me... the orange light reflected on his face, making him look ethreal and he is a fantasy in himself.. 'Yes baby......' and I led him to the bed.

Mark's POV

He turned to me... I looked into his brown eyes..they were like dark chocolate. I dont know what was his fantasy, but I will give him whatever he wants. He laid me down on the bed, and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes, but he didnt deepen the kiss ...soon he left my lips, a second later I felt his lips on my brows, eyes, cheeks, nose It continued, they were not open mouthed kisses but small loving kisses. Why did this feel different...he moved to my neck slowly his hands worked on my buttons. He removed it fully and kept it aside.. then i felt his lips on my chest.. he didnt leave one inch untouched just kept on kissing. I couldnt bear it anymore ..I pulled him up 'What are you doing?' 'I am fullfilling my fantasy hyung, let me do this...' I dont know whats happening now..what is he doing to me?? I felt after this night, something was going to change between us, and I hope it was for good. 

He removed my pant and I was not wearing anything underneath. He bent and kissed my erection slowly .. then took me into his mouth. I arched off the bed like a bow.. I can handle his whips, his slaps and other punishment. But this made me insane, this slow thing he was doing to me now is much worse than when I came back bruised. He curled his tongue around my dick and pulled..'Aahhhhh..Please ......' He rose from the bed and took off his clothes and joined me. He had lube in his hands, I lifted myself up for easy access, He inserted his fingers and started slowly. Few moments later I felt his weight on me, I opened my eyes now, he was looking at my face and smiled..'Beautiful...' oh no!! the words just slipped out of my mouth, I dint know what to say...'Its ok Mark..You are beautiful too..' Heat rushed to my cheeks. 'cute' he muttered and started inserting himself slowly. I dont feel that much pain. He slowed down his pace from the usual and just pulled back and pushed in fully. I wanted to scream my head off.....He is doing this purposely....'Please let me come........' 'What did you say...' he smirked..'Please daddy...' ..he stopped suddenly...'Please master..?!' he shook his head...'Please oppa ?' noooo 'Goddamnit tell what the fuck it is... I dont think I can hold on anymore..' .. 'Nothing hyung, just call my name..no daddy..no master..no nothing, I want to be me when I do this to you, so this is my fantasy hyung...Call my name' he finished silently. 'If thats what you want..' and he started moving slowly... He had never made requests like this before..and it feels too intimate, but I cant let go now...' Please Tae-taehyung....go faster...' That was the magic word, he went on like there is no tomorrow. 'Tae.....hyung....' I screamed as I came.. soon he followed with a shout.


	11. Chapter 11

Jinyoung and JB went to Jinhae to meet Jinyoung's parents....As they reached home, Jinyoung's noona opened the door, she didnt say anything and let them in. His mom was in the kitchen, she 'Welcome home son and you too Jaebum' she smiled at them. she made them sit in the living room..and got them some fresh juice to drink. 'Where is everyone?' he asked.. 'I am sorry Jinyoung ah, they are unable to meet with you today...' his mom said.

Jinyoung's POV

I am perplexed now, why didnt they stay at home, afterall it was sunday. 'Mom, I came here to talk and I will not leave until they come home..' 'Jinyoung ah you have a comeback soon and you need rest, dont stress yourself, I have prepared your favourite food today..you both have lunch and take some rest and go back' she replied. 'Mom I am serious, I didnt come all the way here to just have some food and relax, I can very well do that in Seoul' ..while we were arguing, i saw noona enter the room, she seemed angry.. 'Jinyoung, dont argue with mom, just do what she says and leave it' ..'Please noona hear me out, I want to talk to all of you...' I am pleading with them now to listen to me. 'Jinyoung I know why you came here, is it about your relationship with Jaebum?? Is that it ?' I saw mom trying to sush her...but she wasnt ready to shut up.. 'When I came home and told them, dad was so broken and he didnt eat properly, thats the reason why he went away today as he knew you were coming.. do you still want to cause pain ??' 

I am shocked to hear this from her. .she hasnt even raised her voice to me, since she was a lot older..unlike my second noona where we both fought a lot. 'Noona, why cant you understand? Are you that disgusted by my choice of partner that you would rather run away than look at me?' I couldnt stop the trembling, I was ready to break down any moment.. 'Stop it !!' my mom came to me and hugged me.. while Jaebum rubbed my back. 'I am sorry Jinyoungie... your father needs some time to understand..he is a little conservative man, brought up like that. Give him some time , yeah? I will try to make him understand..Pleasee' She looked into my eyes .. I just nodded my head. She shooed my sister away. 'Now lets have lunch boys!!' and with that dragged us into the kitchen..

And she was not kidding when she said she prepared all their favourite foods, it was a feast. And they tried their hardest to finish it. 'Aunty my stomache is going to burst..' JB cutely said. 'My future sun in law needs lot of stamina to put up with my Jinyoungie and his mischeif...' she winked at them. 'Mommmmm stop..... Jinyoung whined. They both blushed when she said son in law...They were too cute and adorable Jinyoung's mom thought and were perfect for each other. She was surprised at first, when they found out... but she saw Jinyoung smiling and happy and that was enough for her. Her kid's happiness was important than anything in the world..sadly she was disappointed in her husband and her daughters behaviour. She will change them soon...cant have them hating on her son and his lover. 'Eat more ...' she told them. 

Jaebum's POV

I dont know what I expected, but I felt sorry for suggesting to come here. His mom is very understanding and I absolutely adore her. I know Jinyoung enough to see how this is hurting him, the absence of his father is affecting him. His noona's words were harsh too, and he didnt feel like interrupting their argument. I feel too full after eating everything. We are just resting in Jinyoung's room now. 'Jinyoung come here..' I pulled him to me and pulled him to me, 'Lets take a nap..' He laid in my arms, but I can feel his body tense up, 'Jinyoung , look at me..' he tilted his head..'What hyung?' I kissed him slowly...let my lips reach his forehead..'I know what you feel right now.. please dont loose hope, I know your mom can do it..so please wait for them..' He smiled softly at me..'Sometimes you know me too well, and you are a smooth talker hyung..' he winked. Aish this cute little devil..'Jinyoungie.. lets sleep now..' 

Jinyoung's mom came and woke them up later, they bid their goodbyes. She hugged and kissed them both. 'Jaebum ah please take care of Jinyoung, he looks tough but he is quite sensitive and gets hurt..' 'Dont worry aunty, I will look after him well..' he replied ..'And thank you for accepting our love, it means a lot to me and Jinyoung..' and he bowed. 'I love you both, now sweetheart you go and make each other happy and preferably get married and give me some grandkids soon..' she said loudly making both the men blush. 'Good bye mom..' Jinyoung said and they both got into the car and drove away. The journey was pleasant ..they just listened to songs and sang along..when the car stopped in traffic signals, both their hands would find each other and hold on there, they reached their dorm soon

It was the D day, and all of them were excited. JB was relaxed compared to last time, but still was little nervous. Mark returned from his trip and Yugeom was also present in the dorm. Their song 'Look' was well recieved, it debuted in top rankings in the music charts. Jinyoung returned to his bed, since he was very tired. But the rest were up and monitored their performance. Next day they were starting the promotions, everybody was sleepy except Jinyoung , he looked fresh and was playing games in his phones and he was even more touchy with them especially with JB.  
After their live music show that day, they were all tired, yet they had to shoot for radio broadcast. Jinyoung sat near JB, during the broadcast. They were happily chatting away, and did a lot of skinship. And not only on that radio show, they generally showed a good chemistry during this comeback. Jinyoung's song in which he thanked his fans also was very well recieved. It pleased the fans very much.. The members were also very happy and they won 1st on music show too. Soon the comeback ended and they were about to go on a world tour and the dates were announced.

Jaebum's POV

We finished our comeback successfully. But we have to pratice again for our concert now. Everyone is tired and have been working hard. I miss the quiet times with Jinyoung..although he was tired, he worked hard in practice. Tomorrow we have a break, so I am planning on surprising Jinyoung. I prepared few things and i am going to make us food and shower him with kisses and love..I hope we wont have any disturbances tomorrow.

Jinyoung's POV

Yugeom has been bugging me to go somewhere or do something for a long time, since tomorrow is our break, I am going to play with him. He has invited Bambam too. Actually I wanted to spend the day with Jaebum..and not do anything and just lie in bed and rest. But I cant ignore our maknaes request. 

So they both didnt have time to discuss things, hence next day when Yug and Bam showed up in the morning, lets say JB was not very pleased. Mark had went somewhere last night and hadnt returned yet. So went they went to wake Jinyoung up, JB went back to him room sulkily. Guess they were important to him than me he thought. So when the maknaes and Jinyoung ate something and started playing in the living room, JB was playing with his cats and soon they too left him, so he dozed off. 

Jinyoung's POV

I feel tired, these guys have more energy than me..they want to keep on going after 10 rounds now. And Jaebum hyung has not yet come out from his room, I wanted to check on him..was he sick? 'Guys I need a break' saying that I got up and went to his room, he was lying on his bed. I went to him and tapped him slightly, he looked at me and turned his back to me. 'Hyungg... look at me..whats wrong?' He didnt turn back 'Nothing, you go and play..' I waited for few minutes, but he was not going to talk to me now. I am also tired, I will deal with him later. 

When I came out , I saw Mark and Jackson sitting and playing. Yug and Bam were watching videos. I went to the kitched and got us some popcorn and snacks to eat. Now we were all sitting and talking about our lives and what was happening. Soon we called Youngjae too to join us. I told them what had happened at my home..they were shocked. 'Dont worry Jinyoungie, they will accept your love soon..' Mark said. Jackson too nodded. 'Jaebum hyung is not here? ' Jackson asked me.. 'He is sleeping ...' I didnt tell him about the strange mood he was in. We were all eating and playing, when someone suggested drinking few shots since we were all very excited. I took my bottle of wine and some cheese with them to drink. Jackson wanted JB to join too since we were all together. After a few minutes Youngjae arrived. He sat next to me, JB sat near Jackson. 

'Cheers for our successful comeback and our world tour' They all clinked their glasses together and began drinking. Soon Yugeom felt little tipsy, so they stopped him and gave him something to eat. But he wouldnt stop giggling. Bam tried to shut him up, but he started licking his hand.. 'Ewww' Bam pulled back his hand and wiped it on Yug's hoodie. Mark was quietly driking glass after glass, since everyone was talking at the same time they didnt notice him. Jinyoung avoided JB and was talking with Jackson about his new song, while JB and Youngjae were discussing regarding their concert. Their food delivery arrived. They started eating the food and started driking. They couldnt stop Yugeom, since he grabbed the bottle quickly and chugged it down. Jinyoung also felt little tipsy and started leaning on Jackson. Jaebum noticed this and was glaring at him. He placed his hands on him and woke him up.. 'Jinyoung get up' Jaebum urged him.. but he brushed him off and snuggled into Jackson. All of them were drunk, except Youngjae, so he tried to wake him up..'Hyung, get up go to your room' He tried to take him.. 'Noooo I will be here only with seunie..' He snuggled back into Jackson. Seeing this JB was furious and he went to his room and slammed the door. Youngjae didnt know what to do.. He began drinking and he soon passed out beside them. Mark was drunkenly texting someone and Yugeom was lying near Bambam hugging him like a koala.


	12. Chapter 12

Next morning, everyone woke up one by one with a hangover, except JB and Youngjae. The atmosphere was tense in the breakfast table as Jinyoung sat far away from JB. 'Why are you sitting there hyung?' Yugeom asked, when Bam suddenly kicked him under the table and told him to shut up. He was confused but he started eating. Soon they were getting ready to go to practice, while Jinyoung was lagging behind. They were waiting for him, when JB lost his cool 'Are you coming or not?' he called out angrily. Jinyoung didnt answer him nor he came back. JB went inside and searched for him, when he saw him searching something. 'What are you doing now??' Jinyoung didnt answer him and kept on searching. Now JB was furious and he went near him and pulled his hand..'Answer me' he growled. 'If its time you go, I know how to come' Jinyoung was angry now, he tried to free his hand, but JB wouldnt let go..'I am searching for the tablets, I have a headache' he finally admitted. 'This is what you get for drinking and doing things you were not supposed to do' JB retorted. 'Why does it matter anyway, you never talked to me yesterday, dont try to blame this on me..' Due to rising volume, they all came back and saw them fighting and pulling each others hands. Finally they heard Jinyoung say 'Get lost, I dont have energy to deal with you today' and he walked out of the dorm. JB was angry the entire way, and when there was a slight mistake during the practice he went off on that person. The members couldnt interfere since this was their fight. But Jinyoung kept on hanging out with Jackson making JB go crazy with jealousy. When Jackson, went and did his usual routine with Jinyoung for 'stop stop it' JB lost it. He shouted at no one in particular and stormed out. everyone was puzzled at his behaviour, since it was getting late they wrapped up and went home. Mark and Jinyoung returned to the dorm, while Yug, Bam and Jackson went to have dinner. 

Jinyoung was was anxious, since it was midnight and JB had not returned home yet and he couldnt sleep or eat. So he waited for him in the living room. As soon as he heard the sound of the door opening, he sat up and saw JB coming in. 'Hyung where did you go?' he asked.

Jinyoung's POV

He just ignored me and went to the kitched. But I wont leave him like that.. 'Hyung, did you eat?' he just nodded his head. I cant handle this anymore..Í went and hugged him.. he didnt return my hug, he just stood there waiting for it to get over and went to his room. I dont know what I had done to deserve this. I dont usually cry , but try to remain strong and get back. But these few days have been tough.. my body and mind were very tired..and he keeps doing this to me. I went to my bed and laid down..I couldnt stop the tears that silently flowed out. Why is loving someone so difficult, why do I feel this hurt? Does he want to break up with me??? I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Jaebum's POV

I feel angry, I dont want to say hurtful things to him now. Since words hurt more. I am a possessive person and he too knows that. His drunk behaviour is one thing, but doing that during the practice made me insane. I will sleep it off today and then talk to him tomorrow..

Next day, Jinyoung didnt wake up, so Mark came back to wake him.. But when he still didnt respond, Mark immediately called JB. 'JB I think Jinyoung has a fever, he is not waking up' JB rushed to his room..he felt his forehead and it was burning hot. He called Jinyoung's doctor and when he came he checked him and put him on drip..'He did not eat anything yesterday except for breakfast' Mark informed him. Hearing this JB was shocked. 'Its just stress and some dehydration, he will be alright after few hours..give him some soup later when he wakes up' the doctor said and went away. 'Why dint he eat anything yesterday?' JB asked 'He was waiting for you to come, he wanted to have dinner with you ..' Mark said sadly.

Jaebum's POV

Oh God What have I done now?? I felt very guilty for ignoring him yesterday.. 'Mark you guys go and practice today, tell them I will take care of Jinyoung' Mark nodded and went to practice. I cooked some chicken soup and sat by Jinyoung's bed and held his hand. I felt his fingers move , and looked up 'Jinyoungie....' I teared up 'Hyung.. will you talk to me?' his voice was very weak... I let my tears fall 'Ofcourse, how will I survive without talking to you?' 'Dont reject me and stop talking to me like my father did.. I dont think I can take that..' he said tearfully..I hadnt thought of it from his perspective 'I am sorry nyoungie, I will never do that again.. sorry sorry sorry' I kissed his hand repeatedly. 'Curse at me, shout and voice whatever you feel hyung, that is better than not talking ...' I placed my forehead near his 'Sorry...please forgive me.. I was jealous when you snuggled together with Jackson and when you danced with him today..thats why I behaved that way, though its no excuse' I blabberd everything to him 'Hyung, yesterday I just did that since you dint talk to me' oh!! 'I made plans for us and you invited over everyone..I was angry..' 'OH hyung, they wanted to spend time with us, we cant ignore our kids now, can we? That's why i said ok .. I too wanted alone time with you...' After this long talk...they both felt alright and then JB bought chicken soup out and fed him, though he told he was ok.

Bambam's POV

I hope Yug doesnt remember last night. He will be embarrassed..and not talk to me properly, so I wont tell him. I am little bit awkward around him, thats why I thought spending time with members might ease this tension. The sleep overs in my house were fun, and I loved spending time with him. He is my best friend, but lately I feel sort of nervous around him..his behaviour is little off. To top it all off, last night he got drunk and slept hugging me. I dont mind the hug though, later when I got up to use the bathroom, he had woken up , he was still drunk though.. 'Bambammmm......he called me near and squished my cheeks together and leaned in to peck my lips lightly..' I couldnt even react to this, since he fell asleep the next second. I dont know what to make of this..But I dont want anything to ruin my friendship with him. So unless he brings it up, I wont ask him.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark's POV

I went to my room after meeting Jinyoung. He looks well now. being with JB suits him..they look happy together, though they cant publicly date. They seem contend with each other. I dont want to feel envious of them, but I cant help myself.. I long for that kind of relationship, where you know each other so well, fight with them, take care of them when they are sick... I had few relationships in the past, but none had worked out. I cant even allow myself to like the person I am with now.. Guess it my destiny..to travel through life alone. I am going to talk with my mom, hope that will change my mood. I took my phone out for the first time that day to call my mom.

Mark threw his phone, when he saw the notifications. 'What the helll!!!!' he shouted. Since Jinyoung came by to drink water, he heard him and went to him. 'Hyung what happened ?? are you hurt?' he came and checked him for injuries. Mark was frozen, he just pointed at his phone, which now lay on the ground. Jinyoung went and picked it up, miraculously it had survived..so when he switched it on, he saw the screen and was shocked. 'Hyung... why. you. what. is this? Taehyung????' Mark got moving, he closed the door and made Jinyoung sit on his bed..'Jinyoungie now listen to me, you must never say about this to anyone..not even JB..' he told him. 'But ...Taehyung?? Is he Tae of BTS...' Mark just nodded.. 'You and him?' At this Mark got irritated..'Why Jinyoung, cant I be with him? Am i not worthy enough to be with him?' Mark hotly went on... Jinyoung held up his hand..'Stop Stop, I didnt mean it like that.. I thought your lover was someone from outside our industry, not from our very own friends' 'Oh..! sorry' Mark smiled sheepishly. 'So whats this hyung... does he love you?' Its complicated Jin, I cant explain anything now, since I myself dont know how i feel.. Please maintain this a secret till then..' 'You can trust me hyung' Jinyoung said and bid him good night.

Mark's POV

Jinyoung finding out is not a bad thing.. but still this notification bothered me. When I opened the msgs, I saw that I had drunk messaged him lots of rubbish. there was one that said..'I lub yu' OH SHIT! I am not going to drink hereafter.. Why did I text him !@@!@ His reply made me tense more.. 'I love you too' Like what is that supposed to mean?! He cant love me. I am not going to reply to his message. Let us clarify when we meet next time..I wont be able to sleep tonight, but I ll try since we have practice tomorrow.

Yugeom's POV

Yesterday night was a disaster. I nearly kissed bam. That would have ended in a disaster. He was my best friend..soul mate. I knew that I had feelings for him, since debut. But I cant show that to him. He has dated few girls but nothing serious though. I cant bring myself to say that I like him, it will make our friendship awkward and it may affect our work too. Jinyoung hyung , Jaebum hyung are very brave to date each other.. they have known each other since I was a kid. Their relationship is goals..I dont think I will find someone to love, since I cant think about anyone else but Bambam. Ever since he moved out I then realised what I felt for him was more than friendship or affection. I sleep over there ofter since I miss him a lot. I wish for a miracle to happen, for this year's birthday wish 'I wished for him to understand my feelings without me telling them aloud' .. I may regret it for the rest of my life if he cuts me out from his life..I am a bit like that wishing for some things that may never happen... but I will cherish spending my time with him...even if he doesnt understand my feelings.

What Mark didnt know was, V was ready to move on to the next step in their relationship and he was talking steps to do that. Yugeom might get his miracle soon, but there will be hard times.... As miracles are not always easy to comeby.. 

For the next few days they were practising for the concert. Then they had their first concert in Seoul, which was a great success. Since Bambam got exempted from the military service in his hometown, it was a emotional rollercoaster for him..he shed tears on stage, and the others comforted him. The rest of the three day concert went well. After the last day, they all had few days break. JB and Jinyoung as usual decided to spend the time together. Mark couldnot meet Taehyung, as he was busy with his schedule. Yug and Bam were staying at his house.

Jinyoung's POV

I got up before Jaebum for the first time, and turned and looked at him. He was frowning in his sleep..I traced my fingers along his brows and eased his frown. My Jaebum hyung should always be happy.. I couldnot take my fingers off him..I touched his eye moles lightly, then his cute fluffy cheeks..his soft lips.. suddenly his teeth caught my fingers and bit them. 'Jinyoungie you are a very naughty boy..' I simply raised my eyebrow. My other hand slowly reached his boxers and grabbed him. He let out a low moan..'AAhhh, baby what are you doing so early in the morning?' I am not going to answer him and waste my time. I started from his neck..kissed and sucked at every spot.. He bit his lips, to stop his moans..'Hyung, please I want to hear your voice'.. saying this I went to his chest and circled his nipples with my tongue, 'AAaahhh.........Pleasee'... Mark is going to throw a fit, Jaebum hyung was really loud. I sucked and bit them lightly, earning another long drawn out moan. I kissed him in the lips finally, keeping my hands busy on his member, slowly palming him.. when he let out the next moan, I slipped my tongue in him and explored his mouth thoroughly. When I left his mouth we both were panting.. and my sweat was dripping on to him. He lay there with his eyes open, and looking directly at me...I slipped my hand into his underwear and stroked his lenght. His eyes rolled back in pleasure.. It feels good, that I am the only one who can see him like this..while he shows cool and chic image outside, I get to enjoy this cute, out of control Jaebum who is a temptation in itself. 

Jaebum's POV

Jinyoung clearly knows how to make me go crazy, his hands are pretty and it was a perfect match around my cock. I felt embarrassed when I started moaning, but I couldnt stop now. He is making me loose control..He tugged me one more time.. I closed my eyes tightly, but I felt him leave the bed and he came back few seconds later.. I opened my eyes , I couldnt believe what I was seeing now, he applied the lube on his fingers and was slowly preparing himself. He started moaning as his hands started giving him pleasure.. I couldnt remain still after this, I touched his erection, but he pushed my hands away.. 'Hyung no.. ' His eyes were dark and full of lust..He slowly lowered himself on me..inch by inch. I wanted to arch off the bed and thrust into him, but I decided to control myself and wait for him. After adjusting himself, he slammed into me again and again..I cant wait anymore, I grabbed his hips and thrusted into him, after a few times we both came with a shout.. That was intense.. he just lay motionless on me, breathing fast..I slowly turned him sideways and pulled out of him. I snuggled behind him and placed his head on my shoulder..and went to sleep again.

After an hour, they both woke up. JB carried Jinyoung and laid him gently in the bath tub he had prepared for him and slowly sat beside him and washed him. When he shampooed his hair, Jinyoung couldnt handle it anymore..he let out a whimper..'Ja-e...sto..p' Jaebum smirked and then rinsed his hair and saw that Jinyoung was hard again, 'It's Ok baby, let me help you..' Saying that he started stroking him slowly and at the same time he had a hand around himself..he increased the pace..Jinyoung came and he followed soon. Jinyoung leaned back on JB.. 'Jae..I want to remain like this forever..' he said 'Me to Jinyoungie me too..' After their heated session they went out, as they were hungry after lot of physical activity.


	14. Chapter 14

Mark was sitting in the living room watching TV. When he heard them coming in, he smirked at them.. his eyes were on the marks present on JB's neck. JB started blushing and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. They ate ramyun and went and sat in the couch with their strawberry milk. 'Hyung what are you going to do?' Mark simply shrugged..'Nothing Jin, just resting..' Then he waited for them to take a sip ..'I thought Jaebum was the Top..' he casually spoke...Both of them choked on their drinks 'Mark!!' ..'Hyungg' Mark started laughing..'Just gathering info guys, and Jaebum was way louder than you Jinyoung...' Jinyoung smirked back..'Thats why he is our Lead vocal hyung..' Both started laughing.. JB's chin came out 'I am going to get back at you guys.. watch your back' he warned them and went out. He had few works outside..

Meanwhile at Bam's house...

Yugeom woke up from the guest room and went out, Bam was taking out cereals for breakfast.. They both nodded at each other and started eating in silence. Then they both washed up and started playing some games, Yug won in all the games.. 'Lets play some cards..' Bam suggested. So they took out the cards and started playing. Bam was winning round after round..making Yugeom frustrated. 'You are cheating , arent you?' he yelled..'No, I am not..you are just a loserr' Bam sang. After another defeat, Yugeom couldnt sit still.. 'I am going to find the card which you are hiding..' 'Wha....' before Bam could finish... Yug pounced on him..making cards go flying everywhere. He started searching for card inside Bam's shirt...his neck collar..and his hands were now in his pant pockets...suddenly Bam became very still. Yugeom stopped his movements with his hands still in Bam's pocket, when he looked into his eyes. He leaned down slowly..and pressed his lips against his. It was a slow burning kiss..he sucked Bam's lower lip and kissed with little pressure. His hands now reached Bam's hips, and slowly caressed through his shirt. Suddenly Bam came to his senses he pushed Yug away from him and sat up. 'What the hell are you doing ??!!' he shouted at him.. Yug was speechless..'That was assault you bastard!!' Now Yug was shocked..'Oh ...Bam stop and listen to your words.. assault uh?? Why dint you move away when I leaned towards you, you had plenty of time to move or push me aside..' he challenged him back. 'I knew I shouldnt trust you, since that day when you drunk kissed me....' Bam retorted. Hearing that Yug felt worse, He just gathered his things and stormed out.. 

Yugeom's POV

I couldnt stop the tears.. Why does it hurt so much? Its not like I forced myself on him. He know thinks I assaulted him. This is why I had hid my feelings for this long, I cant handle rejection well. I dont know how I am going to face him again......

Bam's POV

Why did I have to utter these things..I couldnt stop myself..I generally hated skinship with others..but with Yug it felt natural. When he kissed me now, it somehow felt right..As I recalled the kiss..I couldnt stop myself from touching my lips.. I am afraid of my feelings. He confused me..I have not felt attraction towards any male before, Yugeom was the first..he may be the last too. I feel guilty now, I dont know how I am going to talk to him later.....

As soon as Yugeom got home, Jinyoung and Mark were talking randomly..He just went straight to his room without greeting anyone. Since Mark and Jinyoung were too into the conversation they didnot see his state. Yugeom went to his room and plopped on his bed, crying his eyes out..soon he fell alseep. Bambam lay on his bed thinking about the events, he felt guilty..many times his hands reached for his phone to call Yug..but he stopped himself.. finally he fell asleep since he felt drained.. 

When they all met up for shooting the VCR,except Jinyoung and Jaebum everyone were stressed. Even Youngjae was a little off. They had difficulty shooting scenes, since either Yugeom or Bambam would mess up or Mark would mess up his lines. This continued, till JB could take it no more. He called everyone aside to a room. 'Now, tell me whats wrong?' he asked patiently..no one replied, they all looked down..'Guys, this is just a one day shoot, we can go home early if we finish this soon..lets coopertae and do this..' Then they somehome finished it. Later they all went home. While JB and Jinyoung were sleeping in Jinyoung's room.. Mark and Yug could not sleep, so they were up playing games.

Jinyoung's POv  
'Hyung, I think there is something wrong with them..they seem tense around each other..' I had this suspicion since today morning. When we all go together for the shoot Bam and Yug did not speak to each other at all..'Whom nyoungie?' 'Yugeom and Bam hyung..they seem a little off' 'Yes i too saw them, maybe they are having a little fight' ..I am not sure..'But they seemed too awkward , I dont want the kids to be like that hyung' I looked at him, he seemed deep in thought 'Jin, if they have some serious issues, they would have come to me, so I think this is a personal thing, and they could only solve this amobg themselves..' he said.. 'Maybe you are right, but they are our brothers, I want them to be happy , I will talk to Yug tomorrow and see' He just nodded and then we both went to sleep.

Next day, Jinyoung woke up and made some simple soup and bread toasts for breakfast . While he was stirring the soup, JB came in and hugged him (typical kdrama backhug) Jinyoung kept on stirring..'Wifey, where is my good morning kiss?' JB whispered in his ear. Jinyoung just hit his lips with his hand 'Hubby, you are late..you dont desreve it' saying that he went to take out few bowls for the soup.. he was on his tiptoes trying to reach it, when he suddenly turned back 'Arent you supposed to help me?' JB just smiled and said 'I can do more than that baby boy' he came and placed his hands on Jinyoung's hips and moved them up and down ..casually lifting up his shirt during the motion, 'Is this enough wifey? I can always do more you know' Jinyoung just shivered and leaned his head on JB's shoulder, exposing his neck for JB..he wouldnt miss this opportunity..he leaned down and kissed and sucked his neck, jinyoung moaned as he kept on sucking his sweet spot.. his legs turned to jelly, but Jaebum was holding him upright. 'OH God my eyes!!!' Mark screamed and closed his eyes, while Yug stared at them with his mouth open..Both of them sprang apart from each other..Jinyoung blushed a deep red..he turned back and took out the bowls and started pouring the soup. JB went to set the table. 'Aww Yug look at the domestic couple' JB glared at him.. 'Come on lets eat' Jinyoung muttered before sitting down beside everyone.

After their quite breakfast, Yug went to his room.. and Mark had some work outside..Jinyoung went to Yug's room and sat on a chair, Yugeom was reading some book..when he saw Jinyoung 'What hyung, do you need anything?' he asked him..'No Yug, I just came to ask what happened between you and Bam' he went straight to the point,.


	15. Chapter 15

Yugeom's POV

I dont know what to tell him.. 'Nothing hyung, ' he jsut stared at me 'Yug, I know you, please dont lie and tell me whats wromg, maybe I can help you..' He was caring hyung, but I dint know how to start the talk....'You two had a fight...?' Jinyoung prodded on. 'HyungIaminlovewithBam' words rushed out of my mouth...'What??' 'I am in love with Bambam' I said slowly. It feels good to finally say it loud. To my surprise , Jinyoung hyung started laughing..'Omg ! Yugeom, you have grown up now..' 'Hyunggg..that is not the problem though....' I continued and told him what had happened. He was silent for a few minutes. 'Yugeom, I think Bambam needs more time for him to realize that he too likes you, I have seen the way he behaves with you..and its always different with you. Please talk to him and tell him not to feel pressured, and apologize to him' Oh, I could do that too...'Ok hyung.. I will talk to him first then, thanks hyung' I bowed and took out my phone. He got up and ruffled my hair and went out of my room. Suddenly my phone started ringing.. I nearly dropped the phone, It was from Bam...'Bam I am sooo sorry, I wont do anything like that again..please talk with me, I miss you, I feel lonely' I nearly shouted into the phone. 'Yahhh Yugeom, my ears are bleeding..come to my home lets talk' óh..'Ok' 'And buy some ice cream and come' he said 'Ok' 

Bam's POV

After I got home, I did some thinking..its not fair to blame Yug alone when I too kissed him back, and I missed him. I will call him first and so he started with an apology, I called him here to tell him I was sorry and to hang out with him. He came after 20 minutes, he had bought my favourite ice cream too. I just went to him and hugged him tightly..'I am sorry Yugeom, I miss you too' I mumbled into his shirt..his hands came around me..he held me..'Ok lets not get all teary eyed.. I came here to defeat you today .. lets see who wins the game today' He smiled at me. I went and took out the gaming console and first we need to eat the ice cream.. Yug was like a child, he ate it messily.. I stared at him..noticing how his lips came out to lick the chocolate ice cream.. he hummed in pleasure at the taste 'Choco is the best' he murmured.. I should not stare at him like that. I kept repeating the mantra over and over. But my eyes strayed to him when the ice cream dripped down his lips.. Oh shit !! he saw me..'You want some Bam?' He shoved the cone at my face.. I took a lick too and smiled at him 'Its yum' He laughed and started eating it again. Due to excessive staring my ice cream melted and was running down my fingers, he noticed that 'Bam, its melting too fast do something..' Without thinking 'Why dont you do something?' I blurted out .. curse my tongue .. 

Yugeom's POV

Did i hear that right??! Did he just........!! Ok let me test it out.. I went near him and took his hands and started licking them slowly, I took his two fingers and started sucking on them. His eyes were closed and mouth was parted.. before I do something I got to ask him 'Bam may I?' He opened his eyes and just nodded.. Thats all I need now, I pulled him up and sat him on my lap, with his long legs on either side of me..I licked his lips from side and gave little kisses near his mouth.. Finally I kissed him softly..adding a little pressure, his hands reached behind me and tugged.. As I tilted my head and deepened the kiss.. he tightened his legs around me.. My hands were busy on his back, where I caressed him under the shirt. His skin was smooth like satin.. I slightly pinched him, making him moan..as I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. It was like fire, we both needed it to survive. As I kissed him I felt alive and I wanted to feel his lips again and again..He shivered at my touch.. We both came up for oxygen, when he looked at me.. His lips were even bigger now, as it was swollen..I looked at his lips and then his eyes, which was clouded with desire. 'Does this mean.....?' I wanted confirmation, I cant go randomly go around kissing him when he is not going to date me.. 'Yes Yugeom..lets do this' OMG I couldnt believe this 'Bambam, I like you ..I like you.. I like you' I kissed his cheeks, brows, eyes.. 'Ok overeager puppy, I too like you' He smiled at me..He then got off me..'First we are going to be proper and go on dates and stuff.. I am not going in reverse like our JJP couple' he said seriously.. I nodded 'Fine.. I will take you on many dates, lets eat all the food and enjoy..' 'Ok lets play now' 

After playing video games, they both ate lunch and then Yugeom went to his dorm. Jinyoung and Jaebum were sitting on the couch and reading books. He was very happy and was whistling that Jinyoung instantly noticed 'Yug, something good had happened uh?' he smirked at him 'Hyung, he said yes!!! he freaking said he will date me and he likes me' He shouted and danced like a mad man.. Jinyoung was smiling happily, after some minutes Yug noticed JB and panicked.. 'Dont worry, Jinyoung told me everything, congradulations ' he smiled at him.. Yug went to them and hugged them both 'Hyungs, you are the best' .......'Where is my camera?? I need to capture these rare moments' JB teased him 'Hyunggg' Yug whined and skipped to his room happily. 'I feel happy hyung, he seemed so happy' Jinyoung told JB 'Yes nyoungie..., so lets celebrate by eating out..We need to call the members and have a get together' JB said. So they went to their group chat and texted the details..and Jinyoung informed Mark seperately..since he may not check his phone.   
They all gathered in a dinner place to celbrate, but except Jinyoung and JB none of them knew the reason. They just gathered there. Since the place was their friends dinner place, they reserved the whole restaurant. Jackson was here since they were preparing for the concert. Last to arrive was Youngjae..So now they were all curious as to why sudden celebration ? 'What's the occassion hyung?' Jackson asked Mark..'I too dont know Jack'

When all of them ordered the food, Yugeom slowly started talking, 'I have an announcement to make, IlikebambamandIamdatinghim ' As usual he rushed his words resulting in confusion, Bam kicked him under the table 'Yahhh, tell them properly' he nudged. soon the room turned silent 'I like Bambam, and We are dating' It was like a bomb being dropped and there was sudden eruption of talks, simultaneously 'Whys, whens and hows' And Jinyoung slapped his hands on the table rattling all the dishes, all of them stopped talking. 'Since when ?' Youngjae asked them 'From yesterday only, but I liked him since begininng' he mumbled the last few words but everyone heard him.. 'Ooooohhhh somebody is whipped' Mark cooed. Yugeom hid behind Bambam, his face was red. 'Ok then, lets eat' JB said. After that they were all curious about what happened between Yug and Bam, so they were talking and eating simulatneously. 'JJP.. giving out relationship advices uh' Youngjae teased.. JB's chin was out..'Just kidding hyung!' he raised his hands in surrender. Jinyoung held JB's hand under the table..tracing patterns on his hand. Later they went to their dorm since they decided to drink and crash there for the night. JB and Jinyoung slept in Jinyoung's room, Yugeom and Bam in Yugeom's room and Jackson slept in Mark's room, while Mark and Youngjae slept in the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

JB was the first to wake up, later Jinyoung got up since he felt cold as Jb left him..

Jinyoung's POV

Ahhh its cold.. Where did Jaebum go ?! I hate to get up early, but I hate to get up cold even more..As I freshened up I went to the kitchen..mmmmm smelss so good.... I saw Jaebum stirring something on the stove.. I ll suprise him...I tiptoed and went to him, sliding my hands around his waist and hugging him tightly 'Hyung, I felt cold without you..warm me up now' I pouted my lips, knowing that he cant resist me..He turned around and held me 'Jinyoungie, the members are here..' he said 'Hyung, its exciting this way, to sneak out' I licked my lips saying that. His chin came out oh OH He lifted my by the hips and carried me to the island where he started kissing me.. *slam* the kitched door was slammed bringing us to a stop, 'Ewwww' Bam muttered..'Yug, how can you see this lovey dovey thing early in the morning, I need to protect your eyes' I am not going to leave this little shit alone.. when I went near him I could see red marks near his jaw and neck.. Ah.. 'Yeah, kissing is forbidden, but having hickies is ok?' He turned red.. 'Hyung, we dint do it out in the open' Oh my child 'So you did in yug's room ?' 'But hyung, I heard the story of Yugeom sleeping in the living room........'He smirked at me....'Jaebum, looks like Bambam doesnt need breakfast and hangover medicine too and if possible extend the practice by two hours since we are fit and all' as soon as I said that Jaebum just told 'Ok baby' LOL I can see Bam's pale face now..'Hyung, he wont do it' Yugeom supported him, but I continued starring at Bam '...Er..Ok sorry ' I went and ruffled his hair...'Good boy'. 'Comeon lets eat everybody' 

So when everybody were eating, there was someone at the door. JB went to get it, since he was a fast eater and he almost finished eating, he checked the monitor but the person was not visible, he opened the door to a unexpected person. 

JB was clueless as to why Taehyung was standing there in front of his dorm, But he let him in anyway.. When he entered all pairs of eyes were on him and Jinyoung understood the situation and made one more place in the table for Tae. 'Welcome Taehyung, have you eaten?' 'Hello', he greeted them 'No hyung' So Jinyoung and Jb set the table together for him. When they were silent, Jinyoung motioned them to start talking.. so 'Hey, are all your schedules over dude?' Jackson asked him 'Yes hyung, now we are resting for a few days' 'How is Namjoon doing? He is always busy' Jackson asked about his friend..'Yeah he is fine hyung,he is still busy though' Tae said and smiled cutely. After that the conversation went to how were they and their tour etc.. everyone talked except Mark. He was literally frozen in his seat, he stared at Tae occasionally and ate food mechanically.. So when JB asked during their conversation 'What brings you here Taehyung?' Three people froze in their seat..Jinyoung, Mark and Taehyung. Jinyoung caught JB's hand under the table and looked at him. JB understood something was up..'Nevermind enjoy your time here' he said and started clearing the plates. Bambam and Yugeom were incharge of cleaning up the dishes. They slowly did their job. Mark went to his room, motioning for Taehyung to follow him.

Mark's POV

I was thinking just now, why hadnt he contacted me for a long time? As soon as I saw the visiter, my heart stopped beating.. he stood there not knowing what to do, like a lost puppy. He felt awkward, since he just casually knew them. I wanted to scold him, hurt him for coming without any headsup.. at the same time a part of me wanted to run into his arms, hug him tightly and kiss him. But I had to wait. As soon as he finished eating I called him to my room. He followed me in and I closed the door. When I turned around he looked anywhere but me, I could feel his nervousness and helpless feeling from here. I went near him, lifted his chin 'Why?' Thats the question I wanted to ask, When he didnt answer, 'Tell me why did you do this?' I shouted, maybe my friends can hear me, they are going to know anyway.. when he didnt answer me I just went off..

Mark coudlnt handle Tae's silence anymore He pinned his hands above him and crashed his lips on his. They couldnt stop themselves. When Mark inserted his thighs into Tae's legs, Taehyung moaned , and Mark slipped his tongue into his mouth. It was hot and urgent, since they havent seen each other in a long time. When Mark left his lips and trailed along his jaw, he just kept mumbling 'Why tae why why ' When they both looked at each other 'Because I like you' As soon as the words left his lips, Mark left him so fast, that Tae felt unsteady on his feet. 

Taehyung's POV

He is asking me Why ? well I shall tell him..'Because I like you' It was as if my words burned him, he left me so fast that I felt dizzy for a moment. 'Dont..Please dont say that'. He looks tortured, does it hurt him that much to accept my love 'Hyung, we can make this work, I will tell my memb..' 'It will never work..' he came near me..'I will tell them and we can date hyung, they are very understanding..We will not go public until we feel good..I like...' 'Stop this Taehyung' he shouted. I suppose everyone can hear us now, but I cant stop now 'Why hyung, does it scare you that much , liking me?? Am I not good enough for you ?? Or are you hiding because you dont want anyone to know us?' I too shouted back.. He was furious now.. he came near me, I was scared..I have never seen Mark loose his temper..'Who said I liked you Taehyung shi, what we had was just a paper contract, which is not even legal..I just wanted you, frankly now that too now I am bored with yo..' I cant stand this, I raised my hands and punched him square in his jaw 'Stop ..one more word from you and I dont know what I will do' I couldnt control my tears now, I left the room, no one was out there.. When I reached the road someone pulled up and called me 'Hyung, get in' OH its Jungkook 'Hurry up hyung, its raining' Now I looked up and saw it was raining heavily..the clouds were gathering and sky was grey..Jungkook came and pulled me in , 'Jungkook its dark, dark everywhere' 

Saying that, he fainted in the car. Jungkook panicked and called RM and then they took him to the doctor. He recommended bed rest and few tablets. Jungkook then told about the peculiar phone call he recieved from Yugeom, to come pick upi Taehyung. But he knew that Taehyung was not alright, and something had happened to him in there.

Jinyoung's POV

After Taehyung left, I came to check upon Mark.. They were all in my room..when they heard their fight, everyone knew what had happened. I came out from my room, Mark was sitting in the living room floor. He looked broken, I felt tears rushing to my eyes. I cant do this alone I need Jaebum, at the same time, Mark will open up to me only. I decided to talk to him , When I went near him, I could see tear tracks on his cheeks ..'Jinyoung ah, he said he likes me .. he likes me ' He went on repeating this, he started laughing hysterically. Everyone heard the sound and came out from the room, 'I cannot love him though' He said this and broke into violent sobs. I didnt know what to do, I lifted him up and sat with him on the couch and rocked him. no one knew what to say or do.. they were all watching this scene sadly, Mark hyung never showed a vulnerable side to us, except when he gets emotional sometime when we are in a concert, not like this violent sobs which left us shook. After about 20 minutes he quitened, there was just hiccups and tremors. I didnt stop rubbing his back, while I was consoling Mark, JB went and made hot chocolate for us all.

They were all seated around us on the floor. Mark finally let go of me and looked at everyone. 'What am I going to do now?' he asked to no one in particular..'Hyung, drink this now, lets talk tomorrow ' He didnt even utter any words..just took the cup and drank from it. 'Jinyoung ah can you stay with me tonight..I dont want to be alone' I couldnt stop few tears from escaping at this..'Yes hyung sure'. When I glanced at JB, he looked sad but he nodded, Bam was consoling Yugeom who was crying silently and Jackson looked upset , Youngjae was unhappy and sad. I slowly got up and helped Mark into his room, I made him lie down on his bed and layed down beside him. He hugged my side and placed his head on my shoulders. Now and then I heard sniffles...finally he fell asleep 'I love him too' If I wasnt obeservant enough I would have missed it. I felt more sad on hearing this and hoped it turns out well.

At the BTS dorn, the situation was similar except that when Tae woke up, he didnt cry, he went on full rage mode and broke all things in his room, before Namjoon came rushing in with Jin, he tried stopping him, but Taehyung was very strong..So they called Jungkook and Jimin to help..Together they held him up...'You got to stop this Taehyung ah..' Jin said softly.. 'Please' .. Tae couldnt control himself 'But I love him... it hurts Jin hyung, It hurts so bad'. They all helplessly stared at each other. They didntt ask who or what, they knew it was someone from GOT7. He cried his eyes out and they all slept beside him , when he finally fell asleep, they went out of his room. Jungkook was so angry 'Hyung I am going to find out who it is from Yugeom' he went off with Jimin to call his friend. Jin and Namjoon went and sat in the hall. Suga and J Hope were not in the house, as they were working out. 'I think its Mark, Namjoon ah' Jin said..'How do you know hyung?' Namjoon asked.. 'I have seen these two talk to each other in a music show, I know Tae is friendly with everyone, but they held hands and it looked serious, but I didnt think much of it at that time' Namjoon just looked confused..'Maybe you are right' he trusted Jin's instinct. So when Jungkook came back and told them it was Mark they were not shocked.

'I thought he was a nice hyung, I will go tomorrow and fight him' Namjoon stopped him 'No Jungkook, its not a fighting matter, and beside we dont know what happened between them..I think its wise if I call Jackson and meet him to find out' Jin too said the same 'We dont want to fight with our friends, we will try to clear their misunderstanding' .. Jungkook was still enraged, but Jimin excused themselves and took him out to cool down.   
Next morning Namjoon called Jackson to meet up. They agreed to meet at a common place, so they booked a dinner place fully. Jackson took Jinyoung and Jaebum along with him. Namjoon, Jin and Suga came from BTS. They all arrived seperately to avoid paparazzi and fans. After they were all seated, JB, Jinyoung and Jackson wished them first and Jin, RM and Suga too greeted them. 'Its been a long time guys' RM started first. 'Yes Namjoon ah..' Jackson agreed. 'If not for the situation, when would you meet me' he scoffed playfully.. trust Jackson to break the ice. Everyone talked about their lives as they havent seen each other in a long time..'While we are here, why dont we order something and eat' Jin suggested. So they all agreed and ordered food.

Suga went first 'Guys, Taehyung is in a very bad shape, I wont sugar coat my words, whatever happened has broken him, he hasnt spoken anything except few words' . It was Jinyoung's turn 'Hyung, Mark is broken, will you believe me when I say he broke down after their fight and cried like a baby in my arms' he said sadly. Both the sides felt very bad about the situation.. Jinyoung continued..'I have no right to tell you guys this..' he looked at both his members and BTS before continuing 'Mark and Taehyung have been together for nearly a year..' Few of them gasped at this..even JB was surprised. 'I found out few weeks ago, I promised Mark that I wouldnt tell anyone about this, but now I broke it' Jinyoung finished sadly and leaned on JB for comfort. RM raised his eyebrows at that, Jackson saw him and blinked in confirmation. 'Its not your fault Jinyoung shi, this is a bad situation, thank you for telling us, we have been together with him for the past 8yrs or so, but we couldnt find out about it either' Jin replied .. 'So what are we going to do about this ? we need to act fast, else they might go on self destructive mode' Jackson said.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally after a lot of discussion, both sides decided to talk to them and convince them to meet up. They needed to talk anyway to clear it up. 'To break up or not was not upto them, only Tae and Mark can decide that ' Suga said finally. They said their good byes and went home through the side entrance 15 minutes apart.

Jaebum's POV

Jinyoung was holding my hand tightly throughout the ride home. I know he felt sad and worried when Mark was in that state yesterday. Today fully he was by Mark's side and tended to him. I love that he cares about our friends so much. He is very caring and giving unlike me. I felt inadequate whenever I offered advice to anyone, but when he was with me I feel whole, I feel like I can trust him to follow through with his care and intelligence. With these thoughts in mind, when we reached dorm I turned to Jinyoung 'Jin, sleep with Mark today too, he will feel lonely..' He turned and hugged me tightly 'I will miss you Jae' 'Its only for few days, I can manage' I smiled and kissed his cheek. He got ready to leave..I must say this now 'Wait, one more thing....I love you Jinyoung' He rushed back into my arms 'I love you Jaebum' and he kissed me tenderly on the lips and went out of my room.

Jinyoung's POV

I feel good, Jaebum made me happy. I went to Mark's room to sleep, he was lying in his bed wrapped up in blankets. 'Hyung, did you eat dinner?' 'Yes, nyoungie, I ate pizza' he replied smiling softly. When I went near his bed, he raised his eyebrows questioningly 'Jinyoungie, its alright you go and do the tango with JB, I am alright' he laughed. But it was not a real laugh, I know he wasnt alright 'Hyung, there will be no tango as you say, since Jaebum is tired and we may as well sleep together' I got in beside him, snuggling by his side. When I looked at his face, he smiled at me, and his arms came around me ...'Ok kid' he said.. We spoke about the restaurant that we all went to eat and the service there..'We must go there hyung' 'Mmmm yeah we will..' he was distracted, this was my time 'Hyung, do you love Taehyung?' I could feel his body becoming stiff. 'Why do you ask? You must have heard our fight yesterday' he mused. 'Yes, we heard that and I heard your confession yesterday night' , 'Jinyoung, I dont know what I feel, I cant love him, its not possible.....' he went on. I cant understand, 'Why ?' His voice got low so I went closer to him, 'Our relationship will hurt our fans Jin, we cant ignore that..and they may hate us. I cant bear the thought of him going through that, He is a beautiful person Jin...I cant bear to see him get hurt' When he finished I could see the tears in his eyes.. 'Hyung, even I dont know what the future has in store for us, but regrets are the biggest disappointments in life.. he may even be your soul mate..are you going to miss out on that ?? '

As I went on he looked more tortured but I cant stop now..'Hyung dont you want to be happy, going on dates with him, playing together with him, maybe even going on double dates with us?? Are you going to throw all that away just cause you are afraid' By now his tears were falling on my shirt sleeve..'Dont Jinyoung, why you got to torture me like this??' he whispered desperately. 'Are you going to miss out on chances because you think he will get hurt? He was ready to get hurt from the second he had decided to confess to you, he is braver than you are, he felt afraid but he couldnt deny his feelings, he wanted to be with you hyung...' By now Mark was sobbing against my shoulder. I felt bad doing this but someone must do this, he needs to be happy and express his feelings more. 'He loves you and he is hurting now, I spoke with Jin hyung.. he has not eaten properly and is not speaking with anyone there, Please talk to him' He was crying so hard, I hugged him tightly, 'I trust you, to do the right thing hyung ' I whispered to him. He finally fell asleep on my shoulders.

Suga's POV

Ah.. Why are they sending me to convince him, its not like he will talk to me. We dont have normal conversation like others since I dont like to interfere in anyones life and hate giving advices.. But I think Taehyung needs to talk to Mark and clear it up. I went into his room, it was dark ..I switched on the light..and saw him lying on the bed looking at his phone. When I was close enough I could see his phone, he was looking at a picture of Mark and himself smiling happily. 'Taehyung ah..' He turned to me 'Yes hyung' he tried to smile, but it didnt come out well.. 'What happened , can you tell me?' I asked softly.. he nodded before telling me about his confession and fight.. I just listened patiently. 'Ok, so you love him and he just rejected you' I wanted to state the facts clearly. 'Yes' he replied and looked down.

'Now, why dont you look at this from his point of view.. when your lover suddenly shows up at your dorm and announces that they like you..' he seemed to get fired up at this. Ah this is what I wanted, he must fight and never give up 'But he said that he got bored with me, thats not a standard reaction to the confession right?' hmmm 'Yes, he hurt you but a little birdie told me he broke down after you left and he hurt more because he said those words to you' .. He was shocked and I could see the tears were glistening on his eyes, I hate tears ashsfjdljfoisjf. 'You think, he cried because he didnt like you, he is afraid for you both.. he is older and he must have thought about the future and the not so good outcome you both will experience if you come out...' Taehyung silently sat there considering my words..This is working hehehe..'And as you blurted out your feelings, he took the logical step and hurt you so that he can protect you' I must give myself a medal. He caught my hand..'What do I do now hyung?' he asked me..'Just meet him and talk patiently thats enough' I patted his head.. he smiled at me. I went out of his room and showed victory signs to the others standing there. 

The next day Mark decided to take up Jinyoung's advice. He got up early and got ready, since he was at fault here he will go to him now. He didnt even inform anyone, just got ready and disguised himself and caught a cab to BTS dorm. He was hesitant at first, but he knocked the door.. Jin opened the door, he smiled at him and welcomed him inside. 'Taehyung's room is here' he showed Mark and whispered 'Fighting' Mark thanked him and went knocked the door and went inside.

Taehyung's POV

Who was knocking this early?? As I got up from the bed , I saw Mark standing at the door.. He looked at me and I stared at him. He looked good this morning, all dressed up. He came inside and locked the door. 'H-hi' I dont know how to start.. 'Sor-' 'Am sor-' Oh we both started at the same time.. I went first 'I am sorry Mark, for coming and telling these things suddenly, I didnt think how you would feel' He came and sat near me , caught my hands in his 'Taehyung, I am sorry for all the hurtful things I said.. Will you forgive me?' he made the puppy eyes at me and took my hands and kissed them ..well 'Mark hyung, of course I forgive you' He smiled as he lifted his head. He lifted me up and sat me his lap , I dont know what he was about to do, but I liked this very much. 'Yah Kim Taehyung, I dont like you' Oh no....dont do this Mark..'I love you' he finished. WHAT ?!! He loved me??? 'Mark...I ...what?' I cant form any words at what I am feeling now, but my tears did them for me.. He closed the distance between us, connecting his lips to mine.

Mark' s POV

As I said the words aloud, I will never forget the expression on his face in a million years. It made me realize how much he loved me, his tears made me realize that I will never leave him until he asks me to...which I hope he never will. As I kissed him, I could taste the saltiness of his tears and his love as his lips were trembling and his hands were cupping my face. 'Mark, you already know.. I love you' he said staring at me. I felt my heart race at those words. 'Whatever happens, I am ready to face it together with you..I will never leave your side unless you want me to..' I cant help but get teary eyed. He wiped them away and smiled his cute smile 'I am sure that wont happen in near future' he giggled. After that we both cuddled in his bed and fell asleep, his head resting on my chest and our legs tangled together. 

After few hours, they felt someone staring at them and opened their eyes to see Jin taking a picture. And behind Jin there was Namjoon , Suga, Jungkook, JHope, Jimin smiling at them. Tae nearly blushed and hid behind me. I shooed them away, since I am older , except Jin remained. He gave me a thumbs up and whispered 'Take care of him..' 'Sure hyung' I whispered back. 

Then Mark left for his dorm soon, since they had meeting that afternoon. When he went to his dorm he was greeted with cheers and congratulations, Jinyoung showed him the picture Jin took this morning. 'Hyung, you are so cool' Yugeom muttered.. 'This kid......' Mark was embarrassed.. he went to his room and hid there. Suddenly he heard a knock, it was Jinyoung .. 'Well done hyung' he said to Mark..'No Jinyoung, I need to thank you.. so thank you Jinyoung' Mark said emotionally.. Jinyoung just hugged him, 'Its ok hyung, everything is good'


	18. Chapter 18

They were having their concert in a few days in Seoul. They were all preparing for the concert, when a disturbing thing happened. Jinyoung's sister had not yet accepted his lover, even though his father was now somewhat ok with it. 

Jinyoung's POV

Sigh ! Preparing for a concert is very difficult job. All the seven of us were constantly tired and hungry. We took half a day off, since we needed sleep and some good food. I felt nervous for some reason, didnt know what was wrong..I hugged Jaebum hyung, we were lying together on the bed. He looked down at me, 'What is it baby?' ..I didnt want to worry him, 'Nothing hyung, just tired' ..At that he got up and placed me on the bed and turned me, he slowly started kneading my shoulders and back.. I couldnt stop the moan 'Aaah...hyung.. there there...' It was bliss, he was better than any masseuse I have ever had.. 'Harder hyung' ..the massaged a little harder, making me grunt. After some 15 minutes, I got up.. I didnt want to tire him out anymore. 'Hyung, thank you' 'Jinyoungie, dont hesitate to ask me, if you ever need a massage ' he winked at me. I kissed his cheek 'Yes, hubby'... When we were talking about the concert, suddenly Mark bursted into our room.. 'Jin- Jinyoung.....' he was panting, 'Yes hyung' .. he dragged us both to the living room and switched on the tv.. 'Watch' he said ..

I was confused when I saw my sister on the television 'I just wanted to announce that my brother and that JB are dating..and I despise them' She looked at the camera and said , 'When I told this earlier, they just dusted that off as rumours' a woman beside his sister scoffed. He squinted at the screen and saw Hae Ri. He wanted to hide somewhere, away from all the negativity, he turned to Jaebum and hugged him tightly. He saw JB clench his fists and he wanted to sob loudly, but he wouldnt do that. In the background he heard 'I am sure our Jinyoung is straight and that JB turned him or coerced him to date him, who knows what else he had done?' his sister went on. Jinyoung didnt want to hate his sister, but at this moment he wanted to strangle her for speaking this. 'Jae - Jaebum hyung, I am sorry' I felt tears on my cheek .. He just wiped my tears with his hand..when I looked at him through the tears, he was smiling softly, How could he smile?! 'Its ok Jinyoungie, I will face anything for you , for us' I sobbed harder hearing that and he consoled me.

Mark was looking at them sadly. He didnt know how could one's own family could do something like this. Jinyoung was the most caring person he ever met. And JB was the perfect leader and guidance for them. He didnt know what was going to happen. All of them expressed concern and then they all got called to the office by JYP.

Jaebum's POV

I dont actually feel mad, it was good since Jinyoung was not tarnished badly and it was just his image that took a beating. When they got into the office, everyone there showed different reactions. JYP came into the room. 'As you all know, this matter is getting out of hand, I dont want to be a bad person..but I think its better if JB sits out this tour' he said. I sort of expected this to happen, but it still hurt. I heard Jinyoung's sound of disapproval. Jackson went off..'But hyung, we havent confirmed anything, why do we need to punish him?' he asked 'No Jackson, the damage was heavy, even our stock prices plummeted..we cant take this risk now.' I understood the terms and I was ready to face it. 'PD nim, its ok , I will sit out, Jackson you lead the team till then' At this he looked surprised.. 'Yes, Jackson will be the temp leader and you can get help from JB and you guys need to rearrange few songs and stuff for the concert' After few suggestions, we all were going to take leave, when Jinyoung came up to JYP and bowed 'Sorry PDnim, I didnt know my sister was capable of doing this to me' ..JYP just patted his back 'Its ok Jinyoung, we will get through this, dont worry' he said. 

After coming back to dorm, we were all mobbed since reporters were swarming our apartment and even in the office premises. JYP will be releasing an official statement regarding this. They were making up stories of my illness and there will be nothing regarding my relationship with Jinyoung. Bodyguards were appointed for us all, till this died down. I saw Jinyoung pacing in the living room, furiously talking on his phone 'Mom, how could she do this?' I heard him say..'It will be over when I see her again' I did not want to strain his relationship with his sister any more.. I got the phone from him..'Hi aunty, how are you?' , she was worried about me...'Nothing to worry aunty, I will be getting an extended holiday, dont scold noona too much' She felt sad and upset that she had done it. 'I will take care, bye' I said and cut the call..

Jinyoung's POV

How can he be so damn calm?! I wanted to throw things and scream .. the anger was eating at me. He spoke to my mom as if he is going on a vacation. I dont know what came over me when I pulled him by the collar, 'Jaebum, why dont you scold me?? huh I practically ruined your career and wasted your hard work..yell at me, scream at me...' I begged him. He caught my hands in his 'Why Jin, you were not responsible for anything thats happened, and I am not angry at your sister either' .. his calmness was getting to me. I ripped my hands from him and started throwing the pillows, I wiped out the whole table in one go, and the flower vase was broken, which cut my fingers, I didnt even feel it sting. Mark and Yug came out and looked at me, 'Jinyoung, please stop it baby' Jaebum grabbed my hands and took me to the sink and washed the blood. He got out the disinfectant and started cleaning the wound and put some band aid on it.

He made me look at him ..'I am serious Jinyoung, dont do this..when you hurt yourself, it hurts me too..' he didnt allow me to talk 'Jinyoung baby, I love you..like the countless things we have overcome together we will come out of this too, but you need to be strong for us, I cannot bear to see you cry..Pleasee' . I just laid my head on his shoulder..'Ok Jaebum, I wont cry, but I can guarantee my laugh, it wont be the same without you..' He nodded ... 'I love you'. And I wanted to show him how much.

So when, Jinyoung was urgently pulling JB inside his room, the older was puzzled at his behaviour. 'Jinyoungie....why???' Jinyoung didnt want to waste anytime and he just dragged him straight to the bed and started removing his shirt.. when JB's hard body was revealed, Jinyoung's mouth started working on him, making JB loose his mind.. he didnt know what came over Jinyoung, he was kissing and making out like a man possessed. He bit his nipples slightly, making them hard..JB's moan was loud and lewd making Jinyoung satisfied with his work. He peeled off his pant and trousers and threw them behind, leaning down to kiss his thighs and circle around his manhood. 'Please baby.....' When JB moaned like that who was Jinyoung to deny him. He took him full in his mouth at one go, making JB roll his eyes in pleasure. He hollowed out his mouth and sucked him in fully, till JB's cock hit the back of his throat. He hummed sending vibrations , making JB go crazy. 

He thrashed his body, losing control of himself.. JB's hands were on Jinyoungs shoulder, slowly thrusting and when one more time Jinyoung did the thing wiht his tongue, he came with a shout 'Jinyoungaaahhh' Jinyoung swallowed and looked at Jaebum, 'I love you Jaebum, and I will never stop' When he uttered these words, JB felt his heart stop, and his eyes were full of emotion, now he understood what Jinyoung did now, the words were not enough, he told him with his body and soul that he loved him and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced. 'I love you more Jinyoung'. And he closed the distance between them..telling with his body that what Jinyoung means to him. When he rose above him later that night, filling him, he could see the tears that were reflected in the moonlight from the window. It was a mantra in JB's mouth now, 'I love you,' as he slowly brought them both to the peak and then when he closed his eyes after settling Jinyoung on his ches..'I love you .Jinyoung' ... Jinyoung whispered back 'I love you Jaebum'


	19. Chapter 19

There was an uproar among the fans, while most of them believed the rumours, since they had seen the too have secret moments during fanmeet and broadcasts. Most of the fandom were supportive, even if the rumour was found to be true. They just wished them happiness and gave them their love. There were a few of them, who turned hateful and turned away from them. There was even major media coverage, since the company neither confirmed nor denied their relationship and just announcing JB's temporary leave. The team was not enthusiastic at all, since they felt wrong that JB had to sit out , since he had practiced very hard for this. The fans even went as to create an online petition for JB to comeback. But the company decided to go through without JB. So when the members left for stage practice before the day of concert, JB was left alone. Jinyoung wanted him to tag along, but he declined stating that 'You go on honey, I will cook and wait for you at home...' he cooed, joking.. Mark snickered at that. 'What a good wife you are..' ... But JB came back 'Hey, who are you calling wife?? Jinyoung is my wifey' he retorted. Jinyoung could not laugh, he was still upset..but he smiled at that.. 'Yes Mark, I am his wifey' saying he ruffled JB's hair. 'We will be back hyung, take care' he said and went out.

Jaebum's POV

I dont want him to remain sad, so I joked around him. He must know it too, but he played along with me. After he went I couldnt retain smile. I would be lying if I tell you I was disappointed. But things have turned out like this.. I am going to use this time wisely. So I called Jinyoung's mother. 'Hi aunty' I spoke. 'Hi Jaebum, how are you holding up dear?' she asked me, well ..'I am doing okay aunty, dont worry about me, I have Jinyoung with me' after speaking about few mundane things , 'Aunty, I know a lot about Jinyoung, but I need to know what place he likes and what are his dream wedding themes ?' As soon as I blurted out, the line turned silent , 'Aunty??' When she spoke, her voice wavered ..'Jaebum sweety, you know him better than me, he is not a fussy person, he just like simple things in life.. His dream might just be being with you doing everyday things that make him happy, so whatever you choose , he will go along with it..' I felt confident now..'Actually I was pretty nervous, if he will accept my proposal or not. But I will try my best ' Jinyoung's mom laughed 'Are you kidding me now Jaebum? Last time we met , he said to me you make him happiest, so he will accept and do it confidently, I wish you luck son' She said and I hung up.

Okay that went well, next is I want to go shopping for ring with my mom. So I called her next ..'Hi mom, I need you help...' As I finished speaking, my mom was squealing into the phone..'Jaebum finally, I thought you may never propose' she was laughing at the other end. 'Enough mom, come on come with me ' 'Ok ok, lets go on the day of concert, so no one will notice us..' . And that went very well. I felt good after these phone calls. Now , me being a good boyfriend..I am going to cook for my wifey, and my members. I took out the ingredients for Kimchi stew noodles and set rice in the rice cooker. Took out some rice wine since tomorrow was a rest day. Meanwhile I texted them in the group chat to for them to come to the dorm. I slowly gathered the ingredients and cooked the stew and added noodles finally. As an after thought, I stir fired some meat with few veggies too. I heard the sound of door opening, I dint want to burn the meat so I dint go out to greet them ..'In here guys...' I shouted. Soon I felt hands wrapping around me, kissing my neck 'Hey hubby...It smells delicious' Jinyoung hummed .. 'Its for you baby, you need to eat well..' He pouted 'Yes mom..' he mumbled. When we turned around we saw 5 pairs of eyes on us. I hugged Jinyoung from behind... 'What ?!' I asked them arrogantly They simply smiled.. 'Oh my eyes' Bambam muttered and turned to hide himself behing Yugeom. Mark and Jackson were smiling, Youngjae winked at JB causing the older to bring out his chin. 

Then they all sat together and arranged the table and brought out the dished. The stew was so tasty, that Jinyoung moaned closing his eyes, others too appreciated the deep flavour of the dish. JB was happy that they all ate well. He served them rice wine with the dinner, while they drank they spoke about the days events. And JB felt left out, so he was observing Jinyoung and his reactions to their bickering. When he smiled at something Jackson said, JB stared at Jinyoung, he was getting aroused, he missed Jinyoung's eye smile, It always made him happy and excited. Suddenly the table became quiet. 'Hyung, hyung..' Youngjae waved a hand at Jaebum, causing him to snap out of it. 'Yes jae..' 'Nothing hyung, wipe your drool, and quit staring at Jinyoung hyung , we are all here you know' This caused JB to blush furiously, he smacked his hand at Youngjae's head and the latter groaned 'Sorry hyung...' The others started laughing and hi5ed Youngjae. Now Jinyoung too joined the teasing..'Am I that pretty hubby...that you couldnt take your eyes off me' He joked. Even though he was teasing JB felt happy that Jinyoung was having some fun. Instead he just cooed 'What to do, my wifey is sooo pretty' , this caused Jinyoung to blush, causing chaos as all of them shouted 'Wifey uh uh' They had fun that night. The problem forgotten as they teased and laughed together. Then they slept together on the floor, making a bedding of sort, 'This reminds me of our trainee days...' Mark said 'Yes, the only fun part of training was staying with you guys' Bambam mused. 'I miss it sometimes, when I am alone in my house, but this is more comfortable and for the best' he said and sighed. Everyone muttered their goodnight and went to sleep.

This was the first day of the concert and they were all nervous as hell, since their leader was not here with them. To lift their spirits, Jaebum had come before and bought them lunch and coffee. He had cheered them up..'Jackson, you will do well..just do your own thing and that is enough' he slapped his back. Then he went to other guys..'Guys, you have practised hard for today, and I am confident the fans will love it. Dont think much about the situation or me, just enjoy yourself on the stage..We have to show our fans the best side, So fighting' he said and they all hugged him. Finally he pulled Jinyoung to a empty room, 'Hey baby, today you are not up there as my lover, but you are the Park JinYoung of GOT7, and I want you to give your all for today's performance, Will you do that for me?' As he said Jinyoung held his hands 'Hyung, I will not breakdown, I will do my best till the end, dont worry about me. I will miss you' He said and tightly hugged JB. 'Me too Jin, me too' After squeezing him one last time 'Go now..' JB said. Jinyoung waved his goodbye and went to the waiting room.

The concert went well, they performed the songs they had prepared..Jinyoung and Youngjae and Yugeom splitting JB's lines in the song doing justice to it. They had practiced all the high notes for days till they were satisfied. So it had paid them well now. When they were giving the ending ments, they became a little emotional..'Guys, did you enjoyy?' Jackson shouted in the mike.. The fans all shouted back 'On a serious note, thank you for coming to our concert today, as you all know about the situation..and I assure you that JB is getting well and he is resting up so dont worry too much'. After he finished some fans cried and some were shouting 'Its okay'. Then they all spoke one by one. When it was Jinyoung's turn 'Guys, I am sorry for the events caused by my sister' he bowed infront of the fans. 'I promise you to show my better side in future' He said confidently and smiled. After seeing that fans and the members felt assured. After the concert was over they were very tired and went home. Jinyoung, Mark and Yugeom returned to an empty dorm. They were curious to as where JB went. After half an hour he returned with several bags. He placed them on the kitchen counter and called out 'Guys, I bought you dinner' At that the three rushed out of their room.. They all settled quickly and said thanks to JB before digging in. JB knew they would be hungry after the rigorous physical activity. He was browsing his phone when he came across a fancam in their vlive page.

Jaebum's POV

Ah at last a fancam on Jinyoungie, as I clicked on it, it started playing. 'I promise you to show my better side in future' he said. I was proud of him, he smiled at the fans, I know how hard it must be for him to do it. I went and took out the strawberry milk and few chocolates I bought and placed them near Jinyoung. He questioned me with his eyes..'Thank you for smiling today, I know it must have been hard' As I said I felt few nudges from the side and Mark was smiling at me and Yugeom showed me a thumbs up 'Cool' he mouthed at him. Jinyoung nodded and smiled 'Thank you hyung, lets share it' he said. So after dinner Mark and Yugeom retired to their rooms. Jinyoung and I settled in his room and we started eating the chocolates and we occasionally sipped the strawberry drink. Jinyoung was telling about the concert and how Jackson was good today, and the song he and Bambam performed. Then slowly his eyes closed and he dozed off with the half eaten chocolate. He must be very tired, I took the chocolate and ate it and placed him on the bed comfortably. After cleaning up the place , I joined him and pulled him close and slowly let myself close my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Jinyoung woke up to find JB working his magic on his back. He massaged steadily , the way Jinyoung wanted it. Later he took his leg and massaged the calf muscles and his foot. 'Hey Mr. how much for the massage?' Jinyoung asked playfully. 'You cant afford me sir' JB smirked at him. 'Oh I guess, you dont need the kiss now, because you wont be satisfied anyway..' JB stifled a groan 'Sir, you can pay me now..I went too overbroad' he apologized. Soon Jinyoung sat up and placed a lip searing kiss on his lips. But they couldnt continue, since today was the day 2 of the concert. And this day JB planned to go out shopping with his mom. 

Jaebum's POV

I saw off them, and later I got ready to go out. My mom came and picked me up and we went to a place where they made custom rings. A salewoman came up to me and asked about the type of ring he wanted..'I will look around, thank you' I said and browsed the display case. 'Jaebum, what stone are you looking for ? ' I honestly dont know 'I dont know mom' , she looked at me and scorned..I didnt mind her.. Oh!! As soon as I spotted it I knew. It was Jinyoung's style..I asked the saleswoman to take it out.. she started explaining about the ring 'Sir, this is an excellent choice, you have a good eye for jewellery' she praised me and went on 'This metal here is platinum and it has small heart shaped diamond at the center, the diamond is 2 carat .....' blah blah I just droned out. My mom came near me ...'Jaebum, thats beautiful honey' she said. I asked for a matching pair of the ring. And I then gave the sizes for our fingers. 'Can you make an engraving behind the ring?' 'Yes, you can' she said .. and gave me a pen and a paper 'My heart is yours JY' and I dont want it in mine , maybe later when Jinyoung decides we can come and get it. After placing the order and paying the bill, we both came out and went to eat lunch.

We were waiting inside the restaurant , when my mom spoke first, 'Jaebum, I am proud of you son, you go get your guy now' she said and smiled. 'Yes mom I will' Then we made some small talk about wedding venue and dates. I told I had to ask Jinyoung's opinion before doing anything..'Your are seriously whipped for Jinyoung' She laughed at me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks 'So what if I am?!' At that she pinched my cheeks 'My son is too cute' She said and let go of my cheeks. I tried to glare at her, but couldnt remain mad, since we started eating and she gave me more meat from her dish. Later we did some window shopping and looked at suits..I dropped her at her home and bought them dinner today too and went to pick them up from the concert venue. I texted them before so they dont search for the manager.

Jinyoung's POV

This is the last day of the concert. Finally we have few days of rest. As we were waiting for the car, Jaebum hyung texted us telling he was coming to get us. I felt very happy. The others also felt good after the concert went well today. As we were waiting for the car, unexpectedly few people approached us with mikes shouting at us, the bodyguards tried to get them off, but they were persistent, few of them shouted their questions loudly.. 'Jinyoung , do you love JB?' then few others 'Can you tell me if you had sex yet?' and the final straw was when Hae Ri showed up and basked in the attention she was getting. 'Ofcourse they fuck, what do you expect from a bunch of gays' she replied. I clenched my hands together..and Mark had his arms around me. As Hae Ri was giving the interview, JB came by and was promptly mobbed.

So when she came near JB its no wonder he went off, he threw her hand harshly and made his way to us. 'Lets go guys' he said and dragged us to the car. But they wouldnt leave us alone. 'The thing is Jinyoung maybe JB's lover, but I rejected him and thats why he went off and dated him on the rebound' Oh no she didnt say that..I tried taking Jaebum's hand to control him, but he was too fired up 'Yo, my man has more class and beauty than you will ever have' he shouted back. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. What was he doing in front of the cameras?! 

And this stupid woman showed no signs of stopping , 'OMG, how can you say that.. JB you are not that good in bed anyway' I couldnt believe my ears, when I said 'Bitch , that you will never find out in million years'. After that, the bodyguards literally shoved us into the vehicle and started driving. It was silent ride in the car. No one dared to speak. After dropping everyone, JB and Jinyoung came to the dorm with Mark and Yugeom. They all went to bed. JB and Jinyoung were lying together...'Jae, why did you say that today' Jinyoung questioned.. 'How dare that bitch say that about you, and then you too went off at her..' JB grinned , his patient Jinyoung was gone and he had seen the fire in his eyes, if they had not stopped , then Jinyoung sure would have told something he would regret. Then they started worrying about the incident since their whole group might be affected. All of them were filled with uncertainity over their future, and were nervous on what was going to happen tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Next morning, they got ready and they were carefully escorted out of their dorm in full security. The cameras went crazy and all they could hear was the clicking sounds and the flashes. They got on their ride and the ride was noisy today too, no one liked to be quiet, and they all tried to make jokes and say something till they reached the JYP building. Now the mood again turned sombre. When they were seated in the meeting room, JYP, the CEO both came inside. As the talks began, JB got up and sincerly bowed and apologised to everyone 'I am the leader and I acted irresponsibly yesterday and I am sorry for jeopardising our team and the company' Watching this Jinyoung too got up and apologised along with him. JYP saw them both and began 'I thought this would have happened long back, so this was not a surprise..though I thought JB was aggressive type and Jinyoung I expected better from you..' he finished and smiled. They all looked at each other shocked.

'You are not disbanding us then ?!!' Bambam shouted. JYP simple chuckled.. 'Now why would I do that? you guys are basically are our main group, since 2PM are doing their military service.. why would I disband a active and successful group?' And CEO joined him.. 'Even the move to rest JB was to pacify our shareholders..now that things have got out of hand, i dont think its necessary anymore..' then JB asked 'But what about the shareholders now boss..?' 'Dont worry, me and JYP have been preparing for a long time to obtain majority shares so that we can take decisions without any interference. Though it is not official yet, we are the major shareholders now and our decision will carry more weight from here on' JYP said. After considering all the issues and their impact, they came to a conclusion to do a press conference with JB and Jinyoung and they both agreed. Since it was better to come out and got on with it. And the plan B was to promote and perform overseas until this died down if there was a major problem with this. The press con was scheduled tomorrow. 

Jaebum's POV

I am now ready to tell the world. They may mock us or hate us but I dont care, I dont want to sneak around anymore and wanted to take Jinyoung on casual dates and to wine and dine him. Basically I wanted to try on everything with him. I had planned to propose tomorrow, but I think that will have to wait till night now. I wanted that moment to be private and intimate. I have to go and collect my rings today. After the meeting we all went to our respective home. So now I was lying down with Jinyoung, who was sleeping peacefully since the meeting went well. 

So that night after picking up the rings, he called all the members in a joint call (conference) except Jinyoung. 'Guys, I want to tell you something....' They all waited patiently for once, and I was grateful for that.. 'I am planning to propose Jinyoung tomorrow' I immediatley took the phone off my ears since they all started shouting and yelling, so much for peace. 'Guys calm down....' I too shouted. 'Congradulations...' they all started singing. 'Guys, I need your help.. I need help, can you take Jinyoung away after the press con is over so that I can prepare and set up everything..' They all agreed and we discussed the timings and cut the call.

Jinyoung was waiting for him at home, so he hid the rings in his pockets and sneaked it into his room. After changing he joined Jinyoung, and they both ate, and soon retired for bed. They cuddled together and went to sleep. The next morning Jinyoung was nervous, for the press con and JB was trying to calm him down. 'Baby, it will be okay, dont worry' Jb said. 'What if they dont accept us hyung? what will the fans think or they may react negatively' he said and closed his eyes. 'Jinyoung, will it change the fact that I love you? At the end, we are the ones who are going to spend our lives together..whatever happens we have each other and our friends and thats what is important' After JB's little speech Jinyoung felt better. 

They both dressed up in suits and left their dorm saying goodbye to Mark and Yugeom. After they reached the venue, JB took Jinyoung aside and they both took some deep breath and kissed each other quickly and came out. They had their company PR people to help them and they both bowed to the reporters and took seat. 

JB got up and started talking..'Good afternoon everyone, thank you for gathering here. I will talk for a few minutes, and later we will answer your questions.' He waited for a moment and went on..'It was exactly 7years ago, I met a trainee named Park Jinyoung, he was not my friend at first. Later, when they debuted us together through JJProject, we tried to get along. It took few years to get to know each other and now I know that Jinyoung is a beautiful person inside out. After debuting again as GOT7, he has helped me and the members to perform better and become a better person. I am just stating the facts and I want to thank him for sitting by me and guiding me through ups and downs. On the way, I fell in love with his personality and realised how important he is to me. I know it is a taboo here for idols to date the same sex or idols to date at all, but I want to remind them that we are humans too and we need to feel loved and appreciated. Jinyoung makes me feel confident and made me whom I am today, apart from my parents I learned most from him. And I am proud to say that I love him.' 

As soon as JB finished, there was silence for a moment, then soon all of them went off at the same time. They soon managed to control them and started answering questions one by one.. 'Do you think Jinyoung made you change your sexuality?' An idiotic reporter asked .. but JB calmly replied 'First the thing is love is not constrained by any boundaries, second thing is he didnt make me do anything, I love him for what he is and if he is a male then so be it' After JB finished Jinyoung smiled at him. 'Jinyoung shi, it seems your family is against this relationship, do they not approve?' Jinyoung just said 'I love my family very much and I respect their decisions, they are supportive and they like JB..but its a lot to take it in at the same time' So they answered all their questions one by one. After 20 mintues, one question through Jinyoung for a loop 'Do you think about marriage Jinyoung shi' Jinyoung could not reply for that, instead JB did it for him,, 'Marriage is definitely in our mind, spending my life with him forever sounds exciting' He dodged it easily. The closing ment was to be given by Jinyoung.. He stood up with JB 'I am forever indebted to Jaebum shi, for constantly motivating me, and being by my side through thick and thin. He has not given anything but happiness and care to me. I am thankful for it. I hope our fans accept this and not hold this as predjudice against us or our music. Our members have been the pillar of strength for us and I hope you all are not disappointed with us. And finally to Jaebum shi'..He turned and held his hand out 'I love you and lets be together forever'.

They didnt expect the reporters claps nor did they expect their members to show up there in suits. They all came toward them and they all indulged in a group hug to show their unity. Then they all thanked them for the press con. After this telecasted in TV, they all stayed together at Bams and watched it. Many were supportive and there was positive response. JYP called and told them that they did well and there was not much damage to the comapany too. So overall the mood was happy. There was only one thing left to do now.


	22. Final

After they all bundled up, they reached Bambam's house. They didnt go out to celebrate, since it may cause conterversy again. There was champagne, fruits, cheese and several foods in the table. JB and Jinyoung were surprised. 'We all did this together to celebrate hyung, congratulations..' Youngjae grinned at them. Soon they were all handed glasses and Jackson started pouring champagne and finally toasted 'To JB and Jinyoung' they all clinked glasses and drank. As usual, they started out well, but gradually got drunk. Even JB was tipsy since he was thirsty and ended up drinking more than one glass. Mark was the sensible one, he soon somehow bundled them all and drove towards the dorm. He reached the parking lot and woke up JB, 'Get up man its your big day..you cant fall asleep here' He then sprinkled some water on JB's face and gave some to drink. 'OMG Mark I fucking fell asleep' he panicked. Mark gently told him..'Its not yet time, you can still make it. Dont worry, it will go well, you go first and dress up and wait in the terrace. I will wake up Jinyoung and come there with the camera. JB nodded and rushed in.

Jaebum's POV

I must be the most idiotic guy, how can I fall asleep on the most important night of my life. Thank God Mark was sensible enough. I removed my clothes hasilty and stepped into the shower and then dressed in casual clothes. I heard Mark and others coming in. I took the rings and then the white chrysanthemum flowers I got for him. Then I climbed up to the terrace. Already I had set up a telescope there and set up a small table with two chairs. I went and llighted up the candles now. I set up the candles in few places and switched off the lights. Today was cloudy day, so there was not much natural light. And I sat and waited for Jinyoung.

Meanwhile, Mark had a difficult time waking up Jinyoung. He somehow, took him to the bathroom and washed his face and gave him honey water to sober up. Jinyoung was confused , 'Mark lets all sleep, its getting late anyway..' he mumbled sleepily. Mark just shook him, 'Listen carefully Jinyoungie, Jaebum wants to talk about one song he has composed and he wants you to listen first' .. 'Not now hyung...' Mark thought fast.. 'He wants to show you first and he has been waiting in this cold weather out.., he might catch pneumonia.. who knows' Mark said nonachalantly causing Jinyoung to wake up properly..'No, hyung I will go and bring his ass down..' he said and went out.

Jinyoung's POV

Aish !! this hyung, why does he want to do this at night. I am feeling very sleepy.. Will drag him down and should cuddle with him today, I smiled to myself... Jaebum is my personal cuddle plushie. heheh. As I pulled open the door harshly, I was stunned there was candles everywhere...and there was a table. 'Jaebum hyung, please come down, we cant catch cold now...' I shouted. Suddenly I felt hands covering my eyes and pushed me to the chair. 'Huung, its night time dont play now' .. I think he had bought a gift for me..I am excited now. My heart started beating fast. When he opened my eyes, he sat on the opposite chair, and there was a box between us. I looked at him and looked at the box. Does he want me to open it?! He just nodded in response to my mental question. I am impatient now, just want to know what it was, so I jerked the box open, not expecting this to be there. I froze when he silently came out and kneeled beside me, taking the box from me and saying 'I love you Park Jinyoung, will you marry me?' 

When Jinyoung didnt respond anything , JB started panicking.. 'Look Jinyoung, its okay you need not answer now, we can even live together like now............I am-..' JB blabbered. 'Shut up Jaebum' Jinyoung shouted. He had tears in his eyes, and he kneeled down beside Jaebum. 'Yes Jaebum, yes' Saying this he crashed his lips on Jaebum's. 

Jaebum's POV

I can taste the salt from his tears. Mine too joined and our tears mingled as we kissed. He opened his mouth and I slipped his tongue in. After few minutes, we both came up for air. 'Jinyoungie, I may not be the perfect person to spend your life with, but I will try my hardest to make you happy and no other person will love you like me..I can guarantee that' Jinyoung just leaned down and touched our foreheads together 'Thank you for loving me and taking care of me Jaebum, I love you and I will marry you whenever wherever' He smiled. I removed the ring and showed him the engraving, causing Jinyoung eyes to shimmer again, and I gently slid the ring down his finger. I gave my ring to him, 'Lets engrave it later what you want to say to me babe..' but now he slid it down my finger. Then we held our hands together and went to star gaze, since the clouds have now slowly thinned out. As it was getting cold, we both went to our room and slept cuddling each other.

As they were too absorbed, they didnt see Mark record the beautiful moment. When he lowered the camera, he had tears in his eyes. He too wanted to make Tae happy, but that needs to wait. He sneaked out and went to dorm and crashed.

When they woke up in the morning. Jinyoung and JB made their way to the living room. They woke up since there was a lot of commotion out. They saw Bambam and Yug cuddling together holding hands. Mark was grinning, Jackson was staring at them..Youngjae straight up went to Jinyoung and took his hand and inspected his ring. 'Hyung, its soo pretty' he cooed. Jinyoung straight up blushed. When they looked at the TV, their proposal was playing on it. 'Yaaaahhhh' JB's chin came out, he knew Mark was the culprit.. watching this Mark took off and they had soo much fun in a long time, just talking and making wedding plans.

JB and Jinyoung's wedding was not a public affair, since it was still scorned upon in their country. They held a private wedding in Jinyoung's estate. The ground was covered in soft grass and there were wild flowers blooming here and there. After the proposal, they finished their world tour, and had a comeback in December which was a grand success. Then they had all schedules and they finally had a break in May. So they had planned their wedding around it. Both their moms were very hyped up and they went all out and planned the perfect spring wedding. 

When they both walked together, holding hands.. JB in a black tux looking dapper, Jinyoung looked sharp in custom made gray suit, everyone were mesmerised by their stunning appearance. They both opted out of walking down the aisle, instead they walked together holding hands. The members were the groomsmen, each one of them looking stylish and chic. They were smiling and having the time of their lives. When they reached the dias, Jackson came forward and spoke , 'Do you guys promise to love each other through thick and thin and in sickness and in health.... blah blah..' Everyone started laughing, JB glared at him, Jackson cleared his throat and began.. 'Do you Im Jaebum take Park Jinyoung to be you wedded husband and to love him forever?' Jaebum smiled at Jinyoung 'Yes, I do' and he 'Do you Park Jinyoung take Im Jaebum to be you wedded husband and to love him eternally?' 'Yes , I do' 'I pronounce you married, here are the rings' He gave them, they exchanged the wedding bands, 'You may kiss or make out now' Jackson snickered. When JB tried to say something, Jinyoung just pulled him forward and pressed his lips on his. The crowd went wild and they all cheered and clapped. When they finally pulled apart, Jinyoung whispered 'Jaebum' ..'Yes babe...' while JB expected soft loving words he instead got 'I am horny now, fuck me...' All the blood rushed south on hearing this from Jinyoung's lips, 'But babe there are too many people here and we need to go the reception in an hour' JB tried telling Jinyoung. 'One hour is more than enough' Telling this, Jinyoung excused themselves saying that they needed to change for reception and dragged JB along with him. 

When they reached inside the dressing room. Jinyoung went busy removing JB's clothes and throwing them. JB kept quiet and went along with it. Soon Jinyoung took off his own clothes and slid down JB's body and took his member into his mouth. Jaebum caught Jinyoung's hair and tugged. Jinyoung's mouth was skillfull, making JB moan in no time, soon he pushed JB onto the couch and sat over him. He didnt even prep himself, he just slid down JB's length. Jinyoung was in pain, but he wanted this to happen. JB gently switched their positions and started kissing him, he sucked his necks and kissed his chest and stomach..'M-move' Jinyoung ordered. JB went slowly at first, then faster and faster till they both reached their peak. 'Babe, I am sorry I couldnt wait to feel you, its been a long time we had sex..I wanted to tell if this is real or not..whether I am dreaming the perfect dream.' When Jinyoung spoke, Jaebum simply shushed him..'Jinyoungie, I know. I too wanted you, and it was perfect time' They he slowly took Jinyoung and they showered and later JB applied some medicine since Jinyoung was sore. Later they joined the party. 

Mark's POV

JB and Jinyoung look extra happy now. I narrowed my eyes, something was different now. I was observing them while my phone rang. I saw who it was and went to attend it alone..'Yeah baby..' 'Mark hyung, is the marriage over?' Taehyung asked from the other end. 'Yes baby, now we are in reception' 'Can I come with Jin hyung?' 'Why are you asking my permission Tae, I know that JB and Jinyoung invited the entire BTS for their wedding' Yes, all of them sent their wishes and gifts here. 'Ok hyung, we will come soon, now only our schedule got over' I am excited now yayyy 'Drive safely..' I said and cut the call. I wanted to share the news with Jinyoung..'Jin, Tae and Jin will be joining us..' 'Wow hyung, thats great' he said smiling at me. He moved to place a gift, thats when I noticed the limp. Wha- what the hell??? 'Jinyoung you guys fucked now?!' OH shit !! I couldnt keep my mouth shut. Thank god I didnt shout it out.. He glared at me 'What are you talking about?' ok then.. 'Nothing babe..' I winked. Now JB also joined the glaring contest. 'I am out' I said and ran away. I couldnt believe they did the deed here at their own wedding. Sneaky shits.   
After half hour Tae and Jin came there, as there were no guests except the family and members, it was all good. When Mark saw Tae, he got up and went near him slowly.. 'Hi baby' 'Hi Mark' they greeted formally. Then they both went to the couple and congratulated them and gave some gift. Soon Jin and Tae sat with all others and they started chatting. They ate food, which was fantastic according to Jin, who was reliable in such matters. Then JB and Jinyoung retired too, since they were both tired.. before going Jinyoung came to Mark and took something out from his back and gave a rose flower bouquet to him saying 'I didnt want to throw it, since I want you to find happiness hyung' he said and left quickly with JB. Mark had a dumbstruck expression while all others went into laughing mode. Taehyung and Mark looked at each other and blushed. 

Epilogue

After 6 months...

Mark was living alone nearby, sometimes Taehyung visits him and it was convenient for both of them. Mark was gathering his courage to propose to Taehyung soon..but sadly they had not yet come out. Then there was love birds Bambam and Yugeom, who still bicker and love each other like crazy. They dont bother and behave however they want, since they were not afraid anymore. When the time comes, they plan to come out. Then Youngjae was gearing up to debut as a soloist soon, he was happy with coco and looking for love. Jackson was in a relationship with a dancer, but no one knew who was it nor the gender. He planned to tell the members soon. Later, we can come to know that JB and Jinyoung are both very happy together. They lived alone now, in a nice apartment and they were gearing up for their 3rd comeback as JJProject, where everything started. Later they had planned on going on a honeymoon(destination not yet decided). 

It began as 'Just a fling' , but they didnt know that it would last a life time. They lived and loved each other eternally....Maybe all we need is the right kind of fling eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I dont know how wedding ceremonies go, so I simply conjured it up from my imagination. And this story is offically over.  
> Thank you once again!!


End file.
